New girl, new troubles
by 0-foreverforgotten-0
Summary: Er komt een nieuw meisje in jaar zes en dat brengt allemaal problemen met zich mee. Ik moet toegeven de eerste hoofdstukken zijn erg, maar als het goed is word het daarna wel iets beter. Chap12 is er! Er word langzamerhand iets meer in gevloekt...
1. Het begin van de ergernis

het verhaal begint in het 6de jaar.

Vanuit het oogpunt van Draco Malfidus

Het begin van de ergernis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco zat schateren om het nieuwe kapsel van een Ravenklauw, toen de eerstejaars binnen kwamen. "Stelletje kleine kleuters", mompelde hij, Korzel en Kwast schenen die opmerking erg leuk te vinden en begonnen met lachen. Hij grinnikte ook even mee, totdat prof. Anderling om stilte vroeg. Draco dacht bij zichzelf, dat mens krijgt er een hoop rimpels bij zeg.

Het lied van de hoed begon, hij lette er niet op. Dat was een gewoonte van de meeste zwadderaars, omdat ze het veel te druk hadden met het bekritiseren van de eerstejaars. Na een tijdje was het lied afgelopen, Anderling begon de namen op te noemen. Hij vond geen enkele eerstejaars eigenlijk waardig om zwadderaar te worden, maar hun aanwinst was 8 nieuwelingen.

Perkamentus stond op, hij zei altijd dat Perkamentus zo'n slecht schoolhoofd was. Maar ik eigenlijk viel dat nog mee, het schoolhoofd had altijd vertrouwen in hem gehad(wat hem verwonderde).Perkamentus begon met zijn gebruikelijke welkomstwoorden, zoiets van gegroet leerlingen en je mag niet in het verboden bos komen. Toen hij klaar was wilde iedereen gaan klappen, maar hij gebaarde tot stilte."dit jaar, krijgt het 6de jaar er een nieuwe leerling bij"."door omstandigheden, komt ze op onze geliefde school" Hij lachte hartelijk.

Anderling kwam via een zijdeur binnen, achter haar liep een meisje met bruin haar. Draco vroeg zich af wat voor kind het zou zijn. Hopelijk geen walgelijke griffoendor dacht hij bij zichzelf. Proffessor Anderling las haar naam op. Zelfs de zwadderaars waren stil, ze wilde allemaal weten wat voor meisje het was."Engele, Rose" Het meisje liep krachtig en vastberaden naar het gammele krukje, en zette de sorteerhoed zachtjes op haar hoofd.

Rose...hmm....Rose, vreselijk om toe te geven maar haar naam had wel wat. Genaamd naar een bloem, zijn moeder heette Narcissa, dus daar zal het wel aan liggen. Hij zag het meisje op het krukje zitten, met een gespannen en een nerveuze, maar o zo stalen, blik in haar ogen. Voorzichtig begon ze de grote zaal rond te kijken. Hij zag haar blik kruisen met verschillende leerlingen. Twee meisjes van Huffelpuf, wat een misselijk zielig stelletje. Een jongen van ravenklauw kruiste ook haar blik, hij zat haar aan te staren. Haar ogen kwamen bij de tafel van Griffoendor, dat nutteloze stelletje goeddoeners. Haar blik stopte bij die van dat Griffel mens, ze leek even te glimlachen. Ook bij Harry Snotter stopte haar blik. Ojah een mooie nieuwe bijnaam voor onze pottervriend.

Ze keek verder, haar gezicht kwam bij zijn afdelingstafel. Ze keek een eerstejaars aan, die angstig terug staarde."bange snotaap" Haar blik gleed weer verder, schoof de tafel af.

Haar blik kwam bij hem aan, het veraste hem een beetje. Haar ogen keken doordringend, met een soort van vuurtjes in haar ogen. Na een tijdje merkte hij dat haar gezicht allang weer was weggedraaid. "Stom kind!" zei hij hardop, maar van binnen vroeg hij zich af wat voor een vuurtjes in haar ogen hadden gezeten. Al die blikken gebeurde werkelijk maar een paar seconden,maat het leken wel minuten.

Eindelijk had de hoed zijn beslissing had genomen."Griffoendor!" ach wat verwonderlijk, dacht hij bij zichzelf. "Blij dat we dat kind niet op onze afdeling hebben", zei hij spottend tegen zijn twee bodyguards. Hij had het gevoel of die Rose hem had uitgedaagd, door hem aan te kijken. Hij zou geen haartje heel laten van die Griffoendor dreuzel...


	2. Pretty in pink

Pretty in pink

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfidus stond op en wenkte Korzel en Kwast om mee te komen. Die twee laadden hun armen nog vol met nagerechten –tot zijn grote ergernis- en strompelde achter hem aan. Met zijn ellebogen baande hij zich een weg tussen de groepen leerlingen. Voor hem, zag hij net een angstige eerstejaars naar hem opkijken, "kleine snottersnul" siste hij. Hij had eigenlijk geen idee waarom hij dat zei, maar het voelde gewoon goed.

De leerlingen rij werd al wat minder, toen hij Potter in het oog kreeg. He potter patsertje!! Ach flikker op Malfidus, het is te vermoeiend voor mij. Das jammer had net zin in een nieuw jaar je te kleineren. Dan moet je maar even wachten Malfidusje, hier ben ik nu even te moe voor.

"Snotter Potter" siste hij, Korzel lachte, hij stormde door. Hij zat met zijn gedachte bij Potter, en de manieren om hem dit jaar het leven zuur te maken. BOEM!! m'n hoofd!!! Argh! Een stekende pijn voelde hij in zijn voorhoofd. Hij had zo snel doorgelopen, dat hij niet voor zich keek ,het was dus eigenlijk zijn schuld, maar dat zou hij echt niet toegeven. Ow wat een pijn! Dat zo'n botsing je hersenen door elkaar kunnen klutsen zeg...

"Eum... gaat het wel?"Hoorde hij wat hij dacht dat hij hoorde? Iemand die niet om vergiffenis smeekte?"Het spijt me, maar moet je anders niet naar de ziekenboeg?"Dat was belachelijk! iemand stuurde hem naar de ziekenboeg, terwijl diegene allang op de grond had moeten liggen, en zijn voeten moeten kussen... Gelukkig, hij kon zijn ogen weer open doen, wat een hoofdpijn. En rara wie er niet op de grond lag te smeken?....juist ja.......Rose. Met haar hand over haar voorhoofd wrijvend, keek ze hem met grote ogen aan. "Gaat het wel?" Vroeg ze hem nog eens. Tja., wat zou hij nu nou eens zeggen? Waar waren Korzel en kwast als hij hun hulp nodig had. "Wat denk je!? Zie ik eruit of het goed gaat!?""Euh..nee, maar dat antwoord verwachtte ik al, ik wilde alleen maar beleefd zijn."zei Rose. "Dat kun je zijn door niet tegen me aan te lopen, en me een hersenschudding te bezorgen." O nou sorry hoor, ik liep hier niet met m'n hoofd naar beneden rond te stormen."

Oe!, dat pikte hij niet! Hij wilde zijn toverstok trekken, maar net kwamen Griffel en Wezelwatje erbij staan. "Gaat het wel Rose?" vroeg Hermelien, -"ja hoor ik ging net verder."-

Ze keek hem licht pissig aan, en liep weg. De moed! Laaiend, pissig, woedend,furieus was hij! Hij duwde een leerling omver, en stormde naar de kerkers!

Zijn voetstappen klonken hard op de stenen koude vloer. Hij dacht aan dat kind! Ze kende de regels nog niet! Hij zal haar leren hoe het moet! iedereen moet hem vrezen!.BAM!! Shit!, hij lag op de grond, volop met zijn gezicht tegen de koude donkere stenen. Komt er een keer verandering, dacht hij. Hij keek achter zich, om te kijken waarover hij was gestruikeld.

Er zat een scheur in de vloer! Hoe kon dat nou? Natuurlijk! Dat was de handtekening van foppe! Hij stond op, en klopte het stof van zich af. Ook dat nog, een grote scheur in zijn gewaad, hij moest zijn moeder maar vragen of ze zijn gewaad wilde maken.

Hij was al bijna bij de leerlingenkamer, en hij stond stil voor de koude vochtige muur. Opeens besefte hij iets. Lekker, door dat Engele mens wist hij het wachtwoord niet.. hij bonkte op de muur. Geen reactie. Nu bonkte hij zo hard op de muur zodat zijn handen er pijn van deden. WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! IEIEIEIEIEIEI!!!! "Jezus!!!" Wat gebeurde er nou!!?? Hij sprong met een hupje achteruit, met zijn ogen wijdopen. Hij deed snel zijn handen over zijn oren, dat wist hij helemaal niet, dat de muren begonnen te gillen als je erop sloeg. Wat een krijs muur zeg! Oké, niet kloppen dus, en nu? Wachten maar? Dat staat belachelijk! Veel andere keus had hij niet, hij zakte met zijn rug tegen de muur naar beneden. Hij zat de lijntjes tussen de stenen op de vloer te volgen met zijn vinger, al 5 minuten lang. Pff...dit is echt saai. Gelukkig kwam er net een 3dejaars aan, "hè kleintje weet je het wachtwoord?"riep Draco –"Weet je dat zelf niet?"- (wat een grote mond zeg) "nee!, dus vertel het me maar."

"chaoskind" zei de derdejaars, en de muur gleed langzaam open. Hm.....ik kan wel bedenken waarom..dacht hij bij zichzelf.

Aah, home sweet home, Draco liep gelijk naar de haard, en plofte op een rijkbewerkte stoel neer. De groene gloed van de lampen schenen op de andere leerlingen, ook op twee uitzonderlijk grote silhouetten. "Daar zijn jullie! Waar waren jullie?" "Waarom zijn jullie me niet gevolgd?" Korzel en Kwast staarde naar de grond, hun wangen zaten onder de chocola en jam. "Juist ja, jullie zaten weer te vreten als zwijnen." Hij staarde naar het vuur, hoe kwam hij toch aan zulke idioten? Oké, Zwadderich moest het hebben op kracht, maar toch niet iedereen was achterlijk? Zelf vond hij zichzelf natuurlijk uitzonderlijk slim, maar wat een idioten waren Korzel en Kwast, die zichzelf volproppen het belangrijkst vinden..

Hoewel hij meestal niet aan huiswerk maken deed, besloot hij om eens een uitzondering te maken. Eigenlijk wilde hij gewoon even aan die twee malloten ontsnappen en iets anders dan huiswerk kon hij even niet bedenken. Hij keek naar zijn lijfwachten, ze zaten met elkaar te smoezen over iets wat hij vast niet wilde weten. "ik ga huiswerk maken jongens, en verwacht geen goede antwoorden van mij." Zo,van die twee was hij ook af, hij liep statig naar het trapje dat naar zijn slaapzaal leidde. ( tegenovergesteld bij die van Harry, is de slaapkamer van Malfidus een trap naar beneden.) Hij zette zijn eerste voet op de ruwe stenen trede, met bij de handen uitgestrekt tegen de muur ging hij stap voor stap naar beneden. Zijn hand stootte even tegen een groot zwart martelgerei, hij wist wel wat hij er mee zou kunnen doen, dacht hij kwaadaardig.

Hij plofte op zijn groene hemelbed, en bedacht zich dat hij nu 5 jaar tegen groen zat aan te kijken. Hij besloot om zijn bed even een ander kleurtje te geven. Geel niet, te soft, ook rood niet, dat is de kleur van de Griffoendors. Hij besloot dat hij blauw wel leuk vond, "primaircoleer blauw" zijn toverstok maakte een korte krachtige beweging en zijn bed werd turkoois inplaats van blauw. "nou ja, het lijkt erop. Hij pakte zijn boeken uit zijn hutkoffer, en toen hij zijn boeken op schoot had liggen besefte hij dat hij nog helemaal geen huiswerk had. Wat zou hij dan kunnen doen? een stiekem grijnsje stond op zijn lippen, hij had een geweldig idee. Hij zou alle bedden roze gaan kleuren. "Primaircoleer roze!" hij maakte nu een zwierige beweging met zijn pols de kamer rond. Langzaam zag hij groene bedden in roze vervormen. Na een tijdje was dat ook saai, dus plofte hij languit op zijn bed, en greep een boek uit zijn koffer. Hij hield niet zo van lezen maar dit was een verbodenboek. Bijna alle vreselijkste legale of niet legale vervloekingen stonden hierin.

Hij had al een tijdje liggen lezen, toen de rest van zijn kamergenoten binnenkwamen. –En nu maar afwachten.- Draco verstopte zijn gezicht achter zijn boek, en hij zag Noot de kamer binnenkomen. Hij groette Malfidus gewoon, hij had niks in de gaten, wat erg vreemd was want alle bedden waren toch echt knalroze. Misschien waren alle zwadderaars toch idioten? Noot ging langzaam op zijn bed zitten en wilde zijn kussen opschudden, toen pas begon er iets te dagen. "WHAAAAA! Mijn bed is roze!! Alles is roze!!!" Met een verwilderde blik in zijn ogen controleerde hij al zijn spullen, alles was roze. Zijn andere kamergenoten kwamen de slaapzaal binnen om te kijken waar dat geluid vandaan kwam. 1 Voor 1 werden hun ogen

zo groot als schoteltjes, schoteltjes? Nee soepborden! "NEEEE! ROZE!". Draco hield het niet meer! Achter zijn boek kromp hij in elkaar. En toen Kwast een raar piepgeluidje maakte dat verdacht veel opeen varken leek, schoot er iets los. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA, meestal lachte hij niet zo uitbundig, maar dat kon hem niet schelen. Rollend en stuiptrekkend van de lach, lag hij op zijn bed. Hij _hield_ het niet meer! Hahahaha, !bam! Hij was van zijn bed gevallen.

"Hè.."hoorde hij iemand zeggen, door al dat lawaai en geschreeuw had niemand hem horen lachen, maar toen hij naast zijn bed lag, viel het hun blijkbaar op dat zijn bed niet roze was. Iedereen keek nu naar hem, oh oh, hij was erbij..wat zouden ze nu gaan doen. Allemaal stonden ze naar Draco te staren, "eh, hè jongens..." hij zwaaide er even bij. "Vuile!!" opeens hoorde hij allemaal spreuken om zich heen, lichtstralen ketsen tegen de muur en sommigen troffen ook hem. Draco zag opeens een grote roze lichtflits en de hele slaapzaal was roze geworden. O nee! Zijn bed, ook roze! "Idioten! jullie hebben alles roze gemaakt!" boos stond hij op. Opeens begon iedereen hem uit te lachen, wat hadden die nou? Snel draaide hij zich om naar de spiegel, die was eerst rijkbewerkt met groene smaragden,maar ook die waren nu roze. Opeens zag hij wat er zo grappig was, nou ja grappig? hij vond het allesbehalve grappig, zijn haar en nagels....waren roze.


	3. Chantage en Samenwerkendheid

Sorry van de vorige korte hoofdstukken, maat ik zat even in een dipje. Hopelijk is deze lang genoeg.

"Chanteren, en "Samenwerkendheid"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O, wat was hij woest geweest, mensen uitgescholden, spreuken afgevoerd en alles weer in groen veranderd. Maar het had niets aan zijn haar veranderd –of zijn nagels- . Draco was, verstoppend onder zijn gewaad, naar de ziekenzaal gevlucht. Met grote afschuw van madame Pleister, was hij de ziekenzaal binnengestormd waar momenteel niemand was. Hij had geschreeuwd, gedreigd, en gesmeekt, maar het enige dat ze voor hem kon doen was een drankje geven waardoor hij er maar twee dagen last van had. Teleurgesteld en boos wilde hij net de deur open doen, toen er iemand anders via de buitenkant, de deur open deed. De deur ging met een ruk open, waardoor hij geen tijd had zijn haar te verstoppen. Rose kwam panisch en woest binnengestormd. Ze had een snee op haar wang waar een beetje bloed uit kwam, en achter haar zweef een bewusteloze Ron Wemel. Ze had helemaal geen aandacht aan hem geschonken en gewoon langs hem heen gemarcheerd.

"U moet NU iets doen!, Ron is buiten westen en voor de lol heb ik ook nog een paar klappen ontvangen". Terwijl Rose stond te schreeuwen tegen madame pleister, was ze een beetje onvoorzichtig met de bewusteloze Ron. Ze had hem met haar toverstok op een brancard getoverd, die een beetje overdreven zwierig rond zwiepte, en potten omstootte.

"En het is toch ook belachelijk! Je kan niet eens een ruzietje oplossen! Of je word omver gegooid." En zo ging het maar door, gelukkig kon Madame Pleister haar kalmeren, en Ron redden van een pijnlijke dood. Draco stond nog versteld over het stembereik van Rose, toen ze rustiger werd en Ron eens liet zakken. Het had er eigenlijk zo komisch uitgezien, dat hij zacht begon te grinniken, maar dat was niet echt het slimste wat hij kon doen. langzaam draaide ze zich om, en keek hem boos en verwonderd aan:

"En me uitlachen ook nog! Hoe zou jij het vinden als je allen maar iemand uit een ruzie wil halen, en dan zelf word geslagen!?." Ze had niet eens gemerkt dat zijn haar roze was geworden, laat staan op zijn antwoord wachtte. "Hou je vriendjes voortaan bij je! Voordat ze alles kort en klein slaan."

Eindelijk kon hij weer iets uitbrengen, "Pardon?" zei hij,

"Je hebt me wel gehoord; het is niet echt beleefd als je je beesten loslaat en alles laten vermorzelen!" O nee, uit frustraties van het roze, hadden ze een tochtje gemaakt door de gangen. Hij voelde toch wel medelijden voor dat woedende propje, dat in het rond stond te schreeuwen. Dat veranderde wel toen ze opeens grote ogen kreeg, en een lachbui dat zijn oren (en die van madame Pleister) er bijna af blies.

"Whahah, je haar, hahah, je haar!" Nu was het zijn beurt om boos te worden.

"Bedankt! Je ziet, de wereld draait niet alleen om jou!" zo, hij had ook problemen hoor.

"Ow, -gnuif- sorry maar ik zit, zoals je ziet, niet helemaal in m'n vel." Madame Pleister was met Ron naar een bed gegaan achterin de zaal, Rose ging langzaam op een bed zitten en wreef over haar knie. Hij wist niet waarom hij haar niet aan het uitlachen was, of gewoon wegliep, maar daar had hij gewoon geen zin in. Ze keek op en vroeg:

"Hoe kom je eigenlijk aan dat haar? Of die nagels?". Snel stopte hij zijn nagels weg,

"Ongelukje zei hij alleen maar.

"Hmm..zal best" zei ze.

"Hoe kom jij aan die snee?"vroeg hij met minachting.

"Je vriendjes waren lekker aan het dansen met Ron."was het enige wat ze zei, het sarcasme droop van haar stem. Hij voelde zich verantwoordelijk voor Korzel en Kwast, en wilde bijna zijn excuses aanbieden.

"Dat konden ze blijkbaar niet goed,"zei hij spottend. Ze moest even grinniken. Wow dat was de eerste keer dat hij iemand echt had laten lachen. Korzel en Kwast telde niet mee, die lachte om alles wat hij zei. Madame Pleister kwam weer aangelopen, en kwam nu Rose bekijken.

"Wat doe jij hier nog? Als je hier blijft kun tenminste iets doen." zei madame Pleister pinnig.

Hij wilde net weglopen, toen ze hem een tubetje in zijn handen duwde.

"Wat moet ik hier mee?" hij staarde naar het gelige tubetje. Wat moest hij hier nou mee? Was dit voor zijn haar? Hij keek op; madame Pleister plakte een verbandje op en van de jukbeenderen van Rose, waar de snee zat. Met de woorden: "Lichaamsgenezing is de grootste magie op zich."

Ze liep weg om naar Ron te gaan die bij was gekomen.

"Waar wacht je op? Smeer dat spul op der knie! Ik ben nog wel even met deze meneer hier bezig." Oké... waarom hij? Hij raakte een beetje in paniek, en voelde dat er een soort van blos op zijn wangen kwam. Voor geen goud! Zo'n raar Griffoendor kind. Trouwens, waarom deed ze het zelf niet? Maar gelukkig was ze hem voor.

"Eum nee hoor dat hoeft niet"zei ze. Eerst leek ze een beetje te blozen, maar daarna zag hij een niets verradende blik. Gelukkig , dan hoefde hij niet te zeggen dat hij daar absoluut geen zin in had.

"Nou dan kras je maar op" zei madame Pleister pinnig. Snel gooide hij het mosterdgele tubetje naast Rose op het bed, en duwde de deur open. Pfieuw, daar was hij nog goed van af gekomen, zijn oren waren er niet afgeblazen en ze merkte niks van zijn haar. Of... shit! Ze heeft mijn haar gezien! Hij stond stil in de gang, en bedacht wat hij moest doen...zou hij terug gaan?

O nee hè! Zijn ijdel had het van zijn verstand gewonnen, zoals meestal. Hij stond in de verlaten gang, alles was onderhand erg donker geworden. Hij had zijn besluit genomen, hij rende terug naar de fel verlichte ziekenzaal. Hij gluurde even door het raampje om te kijken of er andere mensen waren. Gelukkig, Rose was de enige, ze zat haar knie in te smeren die blauw en opgezwollen was. Haar gezicht verraadde dat dat behoorlijk zeer deed, en dat er een reden was waardoor iemand anders eigenlijk de gele crème uit de tube op haar knie moest smeren. Haar handen waren rood en opengescheurd, vol met pleisters en open wondjes. Aan de ene kant voelde hij zich schuldig omdat hij weg was gegaan, maar aan de andere kant moest hij lachen, wie bemoeit zich dan ook met een Zwadderaar? Hij stond daar met zijn handen leunend tegen de deur, toen hij zich herinnerde dat zijn haar nog steeds roze was.

"Zucht." Hij moest weer terug, hij trok de deur zachtjes open, en stak voorzichtig zijn hoofd om de deur.

"Uhum" hij gaf een teken dat hij er was. Rose keek op en stopte haar handen weg.

"Ja?" vroeg ze, en keek hem geïrriteerd aan. "Je hebt zeker wel gemerkt dat ik roze haar heb." Ze grinnikte even, hij voelde zijn woede weer oplaaien.

"Ik wil, nee ik eis dat je er niks over zegt! Tegen niemand!" Ze keek hem met ongelovige ogen aan, en daarna erg zuur, net alsof hij haar grootste doorbraak had afgenomen.

"Nou?" zei hij, ze leek even te aarzelen en toen zuchtte ze. Hij nam dat maar aan als een teken dat ze niks zou zeggen. Hij wilde net weglopen toen ze vroeg:

"Waarom? Ze zullen het toch wel merken." Daar zei ze wat, dat zal waarschijnlijk gebeuren ja.

"Oké, oké, ik zal niks zeggen, maar dan heb ik wat van je tegoed." Ach nee hè? Gechanteerd worden door een 'goody goody'. Dat zou hij niet laten gebeuren. Nu stapte hij helemaal binnen en ging met zijn gezicht dichtbij het hare staan.

"Waag, het niet om mij te chanteren!!" hij was woest!

"Grmpf" Draco zat aan de Zwadderich tafel, leunend op zijn ellebogen en een chagrijnig gezicht trekkend. Zuchtend trok hij zijn hoed nog verder over zijn oren. Zijn hoed was de enige oplossing geweest tegen zijn roze haar, maar niks had zijn nagels kunnen verbergen, dus stopte hij ze in zijn gewaad. Hij staarde naar het kind dat hij vervloekte, maar dat kon hij nou eenmaal niet want... want... Hij kon het niet eens zeggen zo erg schaamde hij zich, hij was gechanteerd door een Griffoendor. Zelf zou hij hetzelfde gedaan hebben, maar daar dacht hij even niet aan, hij had het te druk met zichzelf –en zijn haar-.

Professor Anderling kwam richting de Zwadderich tafel. Ze kwam steeds dichterbij, natuurlijk! De roosters!. Draco keek op naar professor Anderling, ze keek hem bestuderend aan. Zachtjes fluisterde ze.

"Mooie nagellak, mag ik die eens lenen?" Ze liep weg met een glimlachje op haar gezicht. Dat een professor zo'n minachtende opmerking mag maken! Het was moeilijk eten waneer niemand je handen mocht zien. Maar het lukte aardig, behalve de vele vlekken in zijn gewaad, dat werd er vast wel uit gewassen. Hij was dan wel tenger, maar eten deed hij altijd in overvloed. Toen hij goedgevuld, zijn rooster bekeek,zag hij dat er niet veel veranderd was. Verzorging van fabeldieren , nog steeds met Griffoendor, en die harige gorilla. Ook toverdranken was nog steeds met Griffoendor. Alleen... Zwadderich had een nieuw vak erbij gekregen. En dat was..slik..wanhopige zucht.. "samenwerkendheid" en rara met wie ze dat hadden.. o nee!

Hij zag al meerdere Zwadderaars verschrikt kijken, of ontbijt uitproestten, hij zette grote smekende ogen op, en keek naar de Griffoendor tafel. Hij zag daar ook benauwde en verschrikte gezichten. Wemel was ontzet, Griffel nerveus, en Potter woest. De dikke slapjanus..hoe heette hij ook al weer? ..o ja Lubbermans leek bijna flauw te vallen. Conclusie, zij hadden het ook ontdekt. De enige die zichzelf moed leek in te spreken was Rose, ze zat te mompelen met smalle lippen en een strak gezicht, verder leek ze niet nerveus te zijn. Hoe kwamen ze erop!? Griffoendor en Zwadderich!? Iedereen weet dat dat niet goed gaat, en daar zou hij onder andere zelf voor zorgen.


	4. Samenwerkendheid

Ik schaam me een beetje voor mijn spellingsfouten, en de korte hoofdstukjes.

Ook een beetje voor de slappe zinnen.

Maar in dit hoofdstuk hoop ik het allemaal goed te maken.

En Ravens-jade hehe..bedankt

samenwerkendheid

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Met tegenzin liep Draco naar de derde verdieping, daar zou hun eerste les Samenwerkendheid zijn. Professor Sneep had hun –duidelijk met tegenzin- ten gehore gegeven, dat dit belangrijke lessen werden. Geflankeerd door Korzel en Kwast struinde hij de trap op. Deze keer was dat een uitzonderlijk oude trap, die op elk moment leek in te storten.

De trap op klimmend, dacht hij na wat ze eigenlijk in de lessen zouden gaan doen. Hij besloot om het maar niet aan zijn lijfwachten te vragen, die konden waarschijnlijk niet meer uitbrengen dan ..uuhh... Bovenaan de trap kwamen ze -lees de Zwadderaars- Griffoendors tegen. Waarschijnlijk kwamen die van waarzeggerij,of in ieder geval een gedeelte. -Sinds wanneer wist hij dat?- Draco besloot het voortouw te nemen en zich voor de Griffoendors te wringen. Wat op zich best moeilijk was, omdat hij zijn handen niet mocht laten zien.

Aangekomen in een oud lokaal –dat zo te zien in geen eeuwen was schoongemaakt- zag hij Professor Anderling en Professor Sneep staan. Ze stonden in de hoeken die het verst van elkaar af lagen. Ze keken beide ontzettend zuur, en leken elkaar zo willen te vervloeken. Snel liep hij naar Professor Sneep.

"Professor, waarom bent u hier?" fluisterde hij.

"Niet voor de lol" zei Professor Sneep walgend.

Draco besloot om niets meer te zeggen, omdat hij anders waarschijnlijk puntenaftrek riskeerde. Anderling begon iets uit te leggen aan haar afdeling, en de Zwadderaars wachten op Sneep om hetzelfde te doen. Maar die....deed niks, hij was blijkbaar te ver weg in zijn eigen wereldje.

"Professor! Kunt u uw afdeling niet uitleggen wat de bedoeling is?" zei Anderling pissig.

Ze keek afwachtend, en Sneep kwam eindelijk in beweging. Hij legde iets uit over dat alle afdelingen vriendjes moesten worden, inclusief de afdelingshoofden. Dat was het vreselijkste wat hij ooit gehoord had! Nou ja, dat zijn haar roze was, was ook behoorlijk erg om te weten te komen. Draco keek naar de Griffoendors, die stonden met gemende gevoelens terug te kijken. De ene straalde woede uit, de andere afschuw, zenuwen of erger. Wat nou eigenlijk de bedoeling was, begreep hij ook niet. Hij ging maar op een oud tafeltje zitten, die behoorlijk kraakte onder zijn gewicht.

"Oké mensen, laten we dit goed en snel afhandelen!"riep Anderling. "Eerst geven we onze uitgekozen partner een hand, en zoeken een schoonmaakproduct uit." Alles wat ze zei, zat vol met afschuw. _Wat_...moesten we doen? Een partner uitkiezen...van Griffoendor? Nee dus! Echt niet! Sneep gromde en Anderling spoorde ons aan om iemand uit te zoeken. Langzaam kwamen de beide partijen dichterbij, en staarde vol afschuw naar de overkant. Niemand wilde als eerste iemand uitkiezen, totdat de afdelingen door elkaar heen stonden. Tja, wie moest hij nu uitzoeken, en een hand geven? Draco voelde zich bedwelmd tussen al die brave kindertjes, tot hij een nog angstiger gevoel kreeg. Ze _moesten_ een hand geven, wat betekende dat zijn nagels zichtbaar zouden zijn.

Hoe kon hij zich hier in _godsnaam_ onderuit wringen? Maar toen, was de oplossing daar. Eigenlijk stond het gewoon voor hem, dat hij daar niet eerder aan had gedacht. Rose..ze stond middenin al die drukte om zich heen te kijken, toen ze Draco zag. Ze zuchtte diep en liep op hem af, ze leek niet bepaald blij om hem uit te moeten zoeken. Draco keek eerst nog even naar de andere paren. Potter met Kwast –tot zijn grote genoegen- en Griffel met Bella nogwat. Wemel was nergens te zien, jammer hij had hem graag uitgelachen. Je moest je partner, voor een afdelinghoofd een hand geven, zodat je er niet stiekem onderuit kwam. Van tevoren besloot hij dat Anderling de best keus was, aangezien zij zijn nagels al had gezien.

Rose was bij hem aangekomen, ze keek hem verwaand aan, en hij haar. Hij liep voor naar Anderling, terwijl ze hem voor schut wilde zetten, door naar sneep te gaan. Hij greep haar bij haar mouw, en sleepte haar mee naar Anderling. Anderling stond voor een groen bord, en schreef met haar toverstok de namen op die al geweest waren. Anderling glimlachte even naar Rose, ze gunde hem geen blik waardig, hij haar overigens ook niet.

"Ga je gang"zei ze.

Draco ging tegenover Rose staan, en kneep zijn ogen dicht, _laat dit snel voorbij zijn!_ Hij stak zijn hand zo snel uit, dat hij haar bijna in haar maag stompte. Vlak daarna voelde hij een hand in de zijne, en niet zomaar een hand. Die hand kneep de zijne bijna fijn! Hij kneep zo hard als hij kon terug. Draco wist niet hoelang ze daar hadden staan knijpen, maar toen ze elkaar eindelijk loslieten waren hun knokkels spierwit.

Boos keken ze elkaar aan, Rose pulkte even aan haar pleister die op haar gezicht zat. Daardoor leek ze nog woester, Rose liep weg en griste iets uit de schoonmaak mand. Hij ging dus echt niet zijn prefectgelakte nagels aan schoonmaken verknallen. !What was he thinking?! Wat konden die nagels schelen, zolang de lak er maar af ging. _Hij begon op een meisje te lijken, _hij trok een verafschuwend gezicht toen hij daar aan dacht. Hij stelde zichzelf gerust door te denken dat het gewoon door de vreemde situatie kwam, een blijkbaar wel heel erg vreemde situatie. Het kwam erop neer, dat een bloedzuivere tovenaar, zich niet ging verlagen tot schoonmaken. Hij liep naar Sneep toe om zich te beklagen. Die mompelde iets van

"Kan ook niks aan doen, zijn in de meerderheid, ook vreselijk beschamend." Nou daar had hij lekker veel aan!

Zijn trots was gekrenkt, en hij was ook nog eens gefrustreerd. A: hij had roze haar B: hij had roze nagels C: hij werd gechanteerd door een Griffoendor D: waar slaat dit allemaal op? Snel keek hij even om zich heen, hij was niet de enige met frustraties. Overal zag je ruziënde partners, en plekken die viezer werden in plaats van schoner. Met zijn ogen dicht, viste hij - met perfect gelakte duim en wijsvinger- iets uit de bak met schoonmaak middelen. Het bleek: 'spray, sproei spuit maar raak' te zijn, van : "the cleaning wizzard'. (voor al uw vieze hoekjes en tafeltjes.) Rose kwam aangelopen, en haalde er eenzelfde spuitfles uit.

"Waar beginnen we?"vroeg ze.

Hij had werkelijk geen idee, hij wist niet eens of hij het ding wel goed om vasthield. Of waar hij op moest drukken, zodat er iets uitkwam. Hij had hier absoluut geen verstand van dus probeerde hij maar iets arrogants te zeggen:

"Jij bent een vrouw, jij hoort dat te weten."dat zei hij allemaal met een beetje trillende stem, merkte hij zelf.

Haar gezicht werd rood en de helft groter, blijkbaar had ze grote moeite met haar woede inhouden. Dat was dus blijk baar niet het goede antwoord. Ze sloeg 1 keer ontzettend hard met haar vuist op een vreselijk oud tafeltje, zodat iedereen omkeek. Zelf schrok hij daar van, want dit had hij absoluut niet verwacht, eerder dat ze zou gaan schreeuwen, zoals in de ziekenzaal. Een jongen van Griffoendor keek haar medelevend aan, en richtte zich toen weer op de worsteling met zijn eigen partner.

"Conservatief zwijn!" mompelde ze.

Ze liep weg, en liet hem achter met de vraag wat hij met dat vreemde spuitding moest doen. Tot zijn grote opluchting -en verbazing- vroeg ze waar hij bleef. Nors zat ze achterin het klaslokaal, in een hoekje op hem te wachten. Ze keek naar de vreemde manier waarop hij de spuitbus vasthield, en hij pakte de bus stevig vast. -Hij zou later zijn handen wel wassen.- Rose toverde twee poetsdoeken tevoorschijn en gooide hem er één toe, hij ving hem maar liet daardoor de bus op zijn voet vallen. Dus zo voelde een volle bus schoonmaakmiddel op je grote teen. !Pijnlijk! Hij hoorde haar zachtjes lachen, en dacht bij zichzelf dat het er ook best komisch had uitgezien. Maar nog steeds had hij geen flauw benul wat hij moest doen met een poetsdoek, en een schoonmaakproduct. Dat leek Rose ook te merken.

"Kijk, eerst druk je op dat zwarte knopje, en dan komt uit het gaatje het schoonmaakmiddel." legde ze hem uit.

"Dat spuit je op de doek, en dan kan je daar iets mee schoonmaken."zei ze zonder een spiertje te verrekken.

Oké...hij snapte het nog steeds niet helemaal, en trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. Zuchtend pakte ze zijn hand, en leidde zijn vinger naar het knopje.

"Indrukken."zei ze.

Draco keek haar ongelovig aan, ze haalde haar schouders op. Voorzichtig drukte hij het in, ja! Het was hem gelukt! Er was wat uitgekomen. Rose riep dat ze het werk niet in haar eentje ging doen, en dat hij maar onder de tafels schoon moest gaan maken.

Na een tijdje geoefend te hebben, viel het schoonmaken best mee, hij had tenminste geen last van anderen. Af en toe deed hij iets compleet verkeerd, en werd hij op de vingers getikt door Rose. Draco besloot dat hij in een omgekeerd wereld leefde, en dat daar iedereen roze haar had. Natuurlijk was het nog steeds beschamend dat iemand van zijn afkomst, een lokaal moest schoonmaken, maar het was eigenlijk best rustgevend. Vooral in vergelijking met andere paren. Het lesuur was bijna ten einde, en bij hun gedeelte kon je bijna van de vloer eten. En dan te bedenken dat zo'n uur, niet een uur is. Maar het er wel twee zijn. En dat hij nog veel meer lessen heeft om naartoe te gaan.

"Dat je zo moe van schoonmaken,kan worden." Zei hij meer tegen zichzelf dan iemand anders.

"Zeg dat wel, ik zie er niet uit." Het was Rose, en ze zag er inderdaad niet uit. Dat zei hij ook. Haar haren zaten door elkaar, ze had zwarte vegen op haar gezicht en haar gewaad zat vol met vlekken -die eerst op de uren hadden gezeten.-

Snel leverde hij zijn schoonmaakspullen in, en haastte zich naar Korzel en Kwast. Die zagen er erg chagrijnig uit. Misschien van de honger, misschien van de les. Hij had het niet een _zo,_ erg gevonden, maar was blij dat hij naar de grote zaal kon gaan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willen de lezers please reviewen?

Ook had vond je het zo saai, dat je niet eens bij dit hoofdstuk aankwam?


	5. Kruidenkunde

Mensen, PLEASE revieuw ...anders zit ik hier voor niks te schrijven.

Kruidenkunde

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuchtend liep Draco over het zompige gras, het had net even geregend. Na zich wat opgeknapte te hebben –irritante vlekken verwijderd te hebben-, was hij in de grote zaal aan het jammeren geweest hoe vreselijk de les was geweest. Nu was het tijd voor kruidenkunde, iets waar hij absoluut een hekel aan. Hij kon simpelweg gewoon niet met planten overweg, alles wat hij aanraakte ging dood (of wilde _hem_ doodden). Het enige voordeel was dat hij daar, zonder raar aangekeken te worden, zijn handschoenen aan kon doen.

Kruidenkunde hadden ze samen met Ravenklauw, die kon hij altijd bedreigen voor huiswerk antwoorden. Aangekomen bij de kassen, zei Professor Stronk dat ze dit jaar naar Kas 13 gingen. Dat klonk als ongeluk in Draco's oren. In een slordige rij, liepen ze achter Professor Stronk aan. Ver achter de andere rij kassen, stond een zwart gespoten kas. Het zag er niet echt vriendelijk uit, planten in gewone kassen wilde hem al fijnknijpen, dus wat zou hierbinnen wel niet zitten? Met een naar voorgevoel stopte ze voor de kas.

"luister jongens, die is een uiterst gevaarlijke kas."Stronk's stem klonk dreigend, en tegelijkertijd alsof ze haar kinderen iets aan wilde doen. "In alle tijden moet er gefluisterd worden, en maak geen springerige bewegingen."

Nou, dat was dan ook wel het laatste waar hij behoefte aan had. En Stronk deed langzaam de deur van de kas open, en een walgelijk verstikkende geur dreef uit de kas. "Als we niet worden doodgedrukt, worden we wel vergast."fluisterde hij tegen Korzel en Kwast. Die begonnen op commando hinnikend te lachen. Wat had hij een hekel aan die lach, hij had veel liever een oprechte lach. Professor Stronk liep behoedzaam naar binnen.

Voorzichtig liep de groep achter haar aan naar binnen, binnen stonk het vreselijk naar mest en hingen er overal doeken. Het was er ontzettend donker binnen, sommige leerlingen stootte dan ook tegen een tafel of bloempot. Draco had zijn eigen afweerscherm, en hoorde dan ook voor hem wel eens een 'au' of 'ouch'. Toen ze allemaal ruimte hadden, en om een grote zwarte schim stonden -dat een tafel bleek te zijn- fluisterde Stronk: "lightendo".

Draco knipperde even met zijn ogen, er was nu een schemerig licht. Er stonden verschillende gevaarlijk uitziende planten, ze leken in hun wortels te wrijven om iemand beet te grijpen. Het leek een beetje paranoïde, maar het leek wel of sommige planten een kwaadaardige grijns om hun gezicht hadden. (voor zover planten een gezicht hebben.) Draco keek naar Professor Stronk, achter haar stonden bijzonder lief uitziende plantjes. Maar schijn bedriegt, want zodra ze hun 'kop' omdraaide, verscheen er een duivels gezicht.

"Deze les gaan we werken met Stromino's, ze reageren op de stemming die je zelf hebt."dat was geen goed teken dacht Draco bij zichzelf. "Stromino's werden vroeger als huisdier gebruikt, maar bleken te gewelddadig te zijn." "Vandaag moeten we hun wortels ontwarren, dus kom samen met een partner een Stromino ophalen."Professor Stronk zei dit allemaal erg zachtjes. Hij koos Korzel uit, omdat die er momenteel het gevaarlijkst uit zag, en die hem dus kon beschermen tegen eventuele uitbarstingen.

Draco gebood Korzel om een Stromino te gaan halen, toen hij er eenmaal een had liep hij, met de pot ver voor zich, uit terug naar Draco. Toen de Stromino wat dichter in de buurt van Korzel kwam, begon die spontaan te huilen.(de plant dan hè?) Ook begon de plant met zijn wortels te wriemelen, zodat die nog verder in de knoop kwamen. Draco dacht bij zichzelf, wanneer hij dat ding zou aanraken, zou die hem waarschijnlijk gelijk beginnen uit te lachen.

"Zet dat ding niet te dicht in mijn buurt!" zei Draco walgend. Korzel zette de Stromino voorzichtig op de tafel.

Korzel had een Stromino uitgekozen, waarbij de wortels een grote knoop vormden. De wortels moesten binnen het lesuur ontknoopt zijn, en dat zou nog wel een lastig worden. Professor Stronk had wel eens gedreigd om hem bijles te geven, maar dat dreigement kon wel is waarheid worden wanneer hij naar de knoop wortels keek. Zuchtend stak hij langzaam zijn hand uit naar de wortels, van het huilende plantengezicht. Maar zodra hij met een vingertopje de plant aanraakte begon die te gillen!! Razendsnel trok hij zijn hand terug, en sprong achteruit.

Ook dat was geen goede beslissing, want hij stootte tegen een pot met een zingende plantenkop. Keihard begon die aan een riedel opera liedjes, en de kas trilde van het lawaai. Onderhand was er in Ravenklauw en Zwadderich paniek uitgebroken, overal zag hij gillende mensen wegrennen. Steeds meer planten werden 'wakker' en begonnen te grommen, zingen, gillen of huilen. Snel wilde Draco naar de uitgang van de kas rennen, waar iedereen zich door het glazen deurtje wilde wringen. Professor gebaarde tot stilte, maar dat had geen nut, toen besloot ze maar verlammingsspreuken uit te spreken, maar de meeste planten werden daardoor juist nog woester.

Bijna was Draco bij het gedrang voor het deurtje, totdat hij met een smak op de grond belandde. Iets had hem om zijn enkels gegrepen, nu voelde hij hoe hij met zijn gezicht door de modder achteruit werd gesleept. Gelijk schoot het door zijn hoofd of zijn hoed er niet afgetrokken zou worden. Draco raakte in paniek, en begon te schreeuwen. Gelukkig kreeg hij daardoor de aandacht van Professor Stronk, die hem pas erg laat in de gaten kreeg. Snel vuurde ze een verlamspreuk af, en hij voelde de wortels loslaten. Snel greep hij zijn hoed bij de rand, en trok hem ver tot over zijn oren.

Hij voelde de schrammen op zijn gezicht, en voelde eraan, stomme plant! Hij verwachtte eigenlijk medelijden van Professor Stronk, maar het tegendeel was waar. Woedend kwam ze op hem afgelopen, en greep hem bij zijn gewaad. Krachtig sleurde Professor Stronk hem buiten de kas, gelukkig kon hij zijn longen weer vullen met schone lucht.

"WAT HEB JE GEDAAN!?" schreeuwde ze woest.

"Je hebt alle planten van streek gebracht, inclusief de leerlingen!"

"Je kunt nu wel strafwerk en bijles verwachten."siste ze sluw.

Snel beende Professor Stronk de kas weer in, en hij hoorde haar nog lieve woordjes tegen de planten fluisteren, toen hij haastig wegliep. Zo snel mogelijk haastte hij zich naar de grote zaal. Met snelle passen liep hij het bordes op, en ging snel door de openstaande deuren de gang in. Hij wilde net de grote zaal in gaan toen hij zachtjes hoorde:

"Je kunt daar beter niet naar binnen gaan."

Snel keek hij om, tegen de muur stond Rose... hij was gewoon kwaad langs haar gelopen.

"En waarom dat dan niet?"vroeg hij boos.

"Of je hebt nieuwe make-up, of je hebt een ontzettend smerig gezicht."zei ze sarcastisch.

Snel voelde hij even aan zijn gezicht en keek naar zijn hand, die zat vol met modder en mest.

Gadver! Ook dat nog, moest hij zich weer gaan wassen.

"'Sanitato' helpt"zei Rose snel, vlak voordat ze door de deuren van de grote zaal liep. Hmm...zeker een truc? Er zat niks anders op, hij had erge honger en geen zin om helemaal naar de kerkers te lopen. Hij pakte zijn toverstok uit zijn gewaad, en richtte op zijn gezicht - moest hij op zijn gezicht richtten?- Hij besloot om toch maar op zijn gezicht te richtten en mompelde 'Sanitato'.

Verveeld lag Draco op zijn rug, zijn hele bed lag vol met boeken, perkament, inktpotjes en veren. Het was 1 uur s'nachts, en hij was doodop. Anderling had hem verteld dat hij extra opdrachten van Kruidenkunde kon verwachten. Een uur na de pauze werd er bij Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten aangeklopt, en was Professor Stronk binnen gekomen. Ze had iets bij Firenze, -die jammer genoeg nog steeds professor was- in het oor gefluisterd en kwakte een enorme stapel boeken op Draco's tafel. Verbaasd had hij naar de immense lijst met opdrachten gekeken die hij voor morgen af moest hebben.

En hier lag hij: vermoeid, doodop, kromme vingers en hersenen die pijn deden. Snel schoof hij alles in 1 armzwaai van het bed, en kleedde zich om. Hij stapte in bed, en viel vrijwel meteen in slaap.

"Au!"Draco voelde iets scherps en hard tegen zijn neus porren.

Hij sloeg hard het ding van zich af, en voelde dat het een boel veren was. Razendsnel deed hij verschrikt zijn ogen open, en keek recht in twee enorme, gele, ronde, grote, ogen.

"Whaa!" geschrokken ging hij overeind zitten om te kijken van wie de ogen nou eigenlijk waren.

Voor hem op het bed, zat een statige grijze uil. De uil keek ontzettend beledigt, en prikte hem hard in zijn teen. Snel schoof hij zijn voeten onder de dekens, voordat de uil nog een aanvalspoging kon doen. Toen zag hij dat de uil een raar teken op zijn borst had zitten, een soort brandmerk. De zilveren gloed, stak af tegen de muffe grijze veren van de uil. Het had de vorm van... tja waar leek het nou op? Ojah..een engel. Agh, wat had Draco een hekel aan die vorm, het stond voor alles waar hij niet in geloofde. Naastenliefde, hulp voor andere, zuivere goedheid, wat een zwak gedoe. Daarom begon hij zich af te vragen waarom een uil met dat teken, naar _hem_ toe kwam. Nu zag hij ook een klein briefje,van blauw perkament liggen. Hij strekte zijn hand uit, en de uil fladderde de kamer uit. Verwonderd maakte hij de zegel los -met weer zo'n engeltje- en begon de brief te lezen.

_Draco Malfidus_

_Ik kom je waarschuwen, het leven dat jij kent, is in gevaar._

_Binnenkort zal er een gevecht zijn, waar jij tegen iemand op moet komen van wie je houd._

_Bereidt je voor._

_Op de twaalfde van de twaalfde, zal het gevecht losbarsten._

_Via de scheur in de wijsheid, zal kwaad het grootste wapen binnendringen._

_Kijk uit._

_Getekend: een hogere macht._

Wat was dit in godsnaam voor iets idioots!? Verbaasd keek hij naar de brief, wat was dit voor geintje? Wie bedenk er van die maffe ideeën, boos verfrommelde hij het blauwe perkament en gooide het onder zijn bed. Hij keek op zijn klok, half zeven pas. Toch was hij al klaar wakker, en snel stapte hij uit bed om zich aan te kleden.


	6. Een steek van jaloezie

Bedankt Earwen-elf voor de leuke revieuws.

Zonder jouw had ik dit hoofdstuk waarschijnlijk niet gemaakt.

Een steek van jaloezie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puf, zucht, kreun, jammer, hijg, klaag en strompel. Dat waren zo ongeveer de woorden die Draco's gevoel omschreven. Momenteel was hij uitgeblust, en had een barstende hoofdpijn. Draco was bij verzorging van fabeldieren, en daar moesten ze enorme baby's verslepen. Ja, je hoort het goed, baby's. Op een soort van enorme houten slee, lagen 2 baby's. zoals je al verwachtte waren dit geen gewone baby's.

Onderzoekend keek Draco nog een keer naar het afgrijselijke ding. Het was groen en was uiteraard: enorm. De baby was een reusachtige groenbehaarde wurm, met grote blauwe ogen. Zijn lange haren hingen in slierten over zijn 'lichaam'. Het had een ronde kop met een glimlachend gezicht, maar sommige wurmen wilde naar hun moeder en hadden dus een heel bedroefd gezicht. Dit waren de kinderen van de 'miraquinuaer', beesten die 10 keer zo klein waren. En Draco wist nog steeds niet of hij de naam goed uitsprak, want Hagrid wist het zelf ook niet goed. Hagrid's specialiteit waren monsters, beesten waar hij stiekem altijd van doodsbang voor was.

Zuchtend pakte hij het touw weer op die aan de slee vastzat. Naast hem liep een klein Griffoendortje. Zo te zien waren de krachten van zijn partner, alias vijand, ook op. Het was eigenlijk de bedoeling dat de baby's naar een omheind stuk in het verboden bos werden gesleept, maar bijna niemand kwam halverwege. De baby's waren zo ongelofelijk zwaar, dat er langs het zandpad verschillende mensen zaten. Draco en zijn partner kwamen langs een stuk waar een heleboel mensen waren "afgevallen', rode bezwete gezichten keken hem aan, en armen vol striemen en schaven wezen naar hem.

Draco weigerde om toe te geven aan zijn vermoeide lichaam. De pijn in zijn armen en benen waren bijna ondragelijk, maar hij gunde het Potter niet om hem te zien opgeven. Een stekende pijn in zijn zij kwam opzetten. Zijn benen waren loodzwaar, en zijn armen waren vastgeroest aan het touw. Maar hijgend zette hij voet voor voet, om toch vooruit te komen. Potter en Park liepen voor hem, zij hadden het net zo zwaar aan hun bezwete gezichten te zien. Het was een onafgesproken strijd tussen hem en potter, de spelregels waren simpel: wie het langste vol wist te houden, won.

Langzaam schuivend ging de tijd, voorbij net zo langzaam als de slee. Hij merkte dat het steeds zwaarder werd, en niet alleen omdat zijn lichaam steeds meer ging tegenstribbelen. Dit stuk weg was door nog niemand, behalve hem en Potter gebruikt. Zelf moesten ze zich een weg banen door het mulle zand, waardoor de slee _nog_ zwaarder werd. Potter en Draco liepen -eerder gezegd strompelde- zij aan zij.

Aan de rand van het zandpad, waren toeschouwers ontstaan, ze moedigde Griffoendor of Zwadderich aan.

Naast hem zag hij zijn partner, het leek of hij bijna in huilen kon uitbarsten en zag de striemen op zijn armen. Draco kreeg medelijden met zijn kleine vijand, waarschijnlijk was hij nog vermoeider, en had hij nog meer pijn dan hijzelf. Daardoor dacht Draco weer aan zijn eigen lichaam, zijn buik draaide gevaarlijk in zijn keel, en hij had het gevoel of hij meer blokjes zou krijgen dan een blokkendoos. Zijn armen die over zijn schouder het touw vasthielden, deden zo zeer dat ze er bijna afvielen. Maar toch gaf hij niet op. Vliegen kon hij wel, maar een echte conditie?

Zijn buurman begon steeds zwaarder adem te halen, en de rij 'toeschouwers' werd steeds groter. Tussen de verschillende hoofden, herkende hij die van Korzel en Kwast. Draco had verwacht dat die nog wel even fluitend een slee konden voorttrekken. Blijkbaar was hij toch sterker dan hij dacht, door die gedachte kreeg hij weer wat nieuwe energie. In tegenstelling tot zijn buurman, die nu gevaarlijk snel begon te ademen.

Zwaar ademend, en bijna blind door zijn eigen zweet, keek hij naar de toeschouwers. Draco zag weinig door het blonde haar voor zijn ogen, maar kon nog net een groep schreeuwende griffoendors onderscheidden. De hitte leek uit zijn slapen te stomen, terwijl hij langzaam gevoelloos werd in zijn benen. Potter had het net zo zwaar, en dat gaf hem genoeg voldoening. Als Potter maar zou lijden.

Steeds harder begonnen de 'supporters' te roepen, en hij hoorde een bekende stem.

"kom op Harry, je kunt het wel, doorzetten!"

Het was de stem van Rose, en Draco voelde een vlaag van jaloezie. Hij had geen idee waarom, maar hij had behoefte aan aandacht maar niemand moedigde _hem_ aan. Opeens leidden zijn gedachte naar zijn jeugd, waar hij nooit echt aandacht had gekregen van zijn vader of moeder. Aanzien en bloedzuiverheid waren belangrijk, in ieder geval belangrijker dan je bloedeigen zoon. De stekende hitte in zijn nek, en de pijn in zijn armen en benen werden plotseling erger. Het misselijke gevoel wilde zich een weg naar buiten dringen, zijn benen hielde plotseling compleet op, en zijn mond werd kurkdroog... Langzaam verdwenen er stukjes van zijn bewustzijn...totdat hij compleet weg was.

Langzaam voelde hij de pijn in zijn hoofd, en te veel aan gedachtes. Rare taferelen speelden zich af in zijn hoofd, een mengeling aan kleuren en stemmen. Hij hoorde ver weg in zijn hoofd een baby huilen, daarna een ongeïnteresseerde stem. Een verschrikkelijke emotie drong de geluiden weg, een emotie die Draco nog nooit eerder had gevoeld en die hij niet kon verklaren. Een emotie die langzaam hem een hulpeloos gevoel aandrong, en die hem achterliet om om hulp te schreeuwen.

Draco voelde zich klein, en zwak. Een gevoel dat hij nooit meer uit het drijfzand van zijn gedachtes kwam. Het gevoel dat hij langzaam, met een steen aan zijn voeten gebonden, verdronk in een zoetwatermeer. Langzaam drong het tot hem door dat hij nooit gewild was, het hulpeloze gevoel werd veel erger toen hij dat besefte. Zijn ouders wilde alleen de bloedband voortzetten, maar tijd voor een kind? Nee, kindermeisjes en huiselfen, alles wat zijn hartje begeerde. Hij kreeg alles om maar te verdoezelen dat zijn ouders geen echte ouders voor hem waren. Nooit de aandacht die hij miste, maar wel alle materiele dingen die hij maar wilde.

Nu wist Draco ook waarom hij Potter haatte, de beroemdheid, de bewondering, zijn karakter. Iedereen vond Potter geweldig, maar hij? Hem keek iedereen lelijk aan, en wilde zo snel mogelijk bij hem vandaan zijn. Nooit geen aandacht, nooit echte oprechte aandacht. Wel betaalde mensen, die zijn wensen en behoeftes moesten vervullen. Hij had ouders, maar ouders die niet van hem hielden. Potter had geen ouders, maar wel mensen om hem heen die van hem hielden. Toen hij daar bij nadacht voelde hij zich een stuk lichter.

Het hulpeloze gevoel ebde langzaam weg, en hij zag een lichtje. Een warm gevoel overspoelde hem, hij voelde eindelijk de aandacht die hij altijd gewild had. Die aandacht voelde zo bevredigend, dat hij warm werd van binnen. En al die herinneringen aan zijn ouders, of: die herinneringen die hij niet met zijn ouders had, kwamen opnieuw boven. Langzaam voelde hij zijn vermoeide benen, ook zijn gestriemde armen en pijnlijke hoofd voelde hij weer.

Een zoete stem spoelde zijn oren binnen, maar vragen wie het was kon hij niet, zijn keel was uitgedroogd en ontzettend droog. Een kameel zou het nog niet overleven in zijn keel. Zijn armen en benen lagen in het mulle zand. Langzaam deed Draco zijn ogen open, maar zijn zicht was wazig en troebel. Snel knipperde hij met zijn ogen, hij voelde tranen over zijn wangen glijden en vroeg zich af waarom.

"Word wakker, gaat het wel? Kom op doe je ogen open!" zei iemand.

Draco's oren vingen nu al het geluid om hem heen op, razendsnel schoot hij overeind. Wie had hem allemaal zien huilen? Voorzichtig keek hij om zich heen, verschillende zwadderaars en Rose en Ginny zaten in een kringetje om hem heen. Verderop stond Potter in een kring van juichende mensen. Potter had gewonnen, maar nu kon hem dat even niet schelen, zijn hele lichaam deed zeer, en zijn maag zat in zijn keel.

"Korzel, Kwast, ik ga naar de ziekenzaal." Draco stond met pijn in zijn ledematen op, en wenkte om, Korzel en Kwast mee te komen.

Snel liep hij over het mulle zandpad richting het grasveld. Draco zat met zijn gedachten wat er gebeurd was, maar veel herinnerde hij zich niet. Alleen dat hij ongelofelijk veel pijn in zijn lichaam had.

Aangekomen in de ziekenzaal liet hij zich op bed vallen en wuifde Korzel en kwast weg. Madame Pleister keek hem bezorgd aan, ze kwam net uit haar kantoortje gelopen om te kijken wie er binnen was gekomen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dit hoofdstuk was een beetje melodramatisch, en een beetje vaag. Maar ach, ik wilde dit hoofdstuk er gewoon even tussen hebben.


	7. Hoe ik eigenlijk ben

Bedankt iedereen voor de revieuws..maar meer zijn natuurlijk altijd welkom. Ik denk dat dit mijn laatste hoofdstuk wordt, wel jammer want ik had het graag afgemaakt. Ik mis gewoon de inspiratie. Ook kan ik kan ik het einde niet vertellen, ook al had ik dat graag gedaan. Hopelijk kan ik in dit hoofdstuk uitleggen hoe ik denk, dat de mysterieuze Draco zich voelt.

Hoe ik eigenlijk ben.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heb je wel eens meegemaakt, dat je je ogen open doet, maar eigenlijk niks ziet? Nou, Draco had precies dat gevoel. Niks was echt, en niks was dierbaar genoeg om om te geven. Het gevoel dat iedereen je voorliegt, en iedereen alleen maar om zichzelf geeft en geen ruk om iemand anders? Dat alles waar je eerst in geloofde, gewoon een leugen was? Dat mensen zeggen van je te houden, maar dat ook gewoon een simpel leugentje is? Nee? Dan is Draco blij voor je..want hij heeft dat gevoel namelijk wel.---

Draco lag op bed en zijn armen waren gevoelloos, slap lag zijn lichaam op het -niet al te comfortabele- ziekenzaalbed. Zijn nek deed zeer, en hij had de energie niet om zijn ogen open te doen, en op de grote klok die in de ziekenzaal hing, te kijken. Dat was 1 van zijn tics, hij was altijd panisch om te laat te komen. Overal waar hij was, moest hij weten hoe laat het was.

Misschien kwam het door zijn vader, die altijd stipt op tijd was. Wanneer hij geroepen werd door V-V-Voldermort. Zelfs de emotieloze Draco, had de angst om de naam van de grootste tovenaar aller tijden uit te spreken. Dat had hij zo geleerd, de enige overeenkomst tussen Draco en andere kinderen was, dat die naam nooit uitgesproken mocht worden.

En ook was er die tic, die tic om zichzelf overal en altijd te verdedigen. In een enig vader-zoon moment, had zijn vader gezegd: 'Toon nooit je zwaktes of emoties, anders word je afgemaakt door deze harde wereld.' Dat ene moment met zijn vader, op zijn 6e verjaardag, had hem compleet veranderd.

Daarvoor was Draco altijd zorgeloos, en opgewekt geweest. Niet bewust van de problemen om zich heen. Ver weg, van de angsten voor Voldemort. Niet beseffend, dat hij later wanneer hij volgroeid en volwassen was, zelf een dooddoener zou moeten worden. Een absurd idee, en verschrikkelijk idee. Het leek altijd of Draco alleen om zichzelf gaf, en om niemand anders. Maar dat was ronduit een leugen, natuurlijk gaf hij ook om andere mensen. Maar zijn persoonlijkheid was zo verwrongen en verkneed, dat dat ver weg in zijn ziel lag.

Nooit had hij iemand gehad, om zijn problemen en geheimen mee te delen. Dat waren de enige dingen die van hemzelf waren, en veel te kostbaar om die zomaar aan iemand weg te geven. Altijd als hij boos of verdrietig was, kroop hij in een hoekje en probeerde zijn gevoelens uit te leggen op papier. Maar de grote kunst van schrijven, had Draco nooit gekend. Nooit was hij in staat geweest om zijn gevoelens vast te leggen op papier, en dat had hem alleen maar meer verdrietig gemaakt.

Nooit was er een manier om uit te leggen hoe hij zich voelde, en waarom hij zich zo gedroeg. Nooit een uitweg om te ontsnappen aan die weemoedige gedachten en emoties. De enige oplossing was ze weg te stoppen, of.... Om zich compleet vrij te voelen, en dat kon hij door maar 1 ding: vliegen. Al die zwerkbalwedstrijden hadden hem bevrijd van zijn emoties, en het gevoel wanneer hij een kostbaar klein gouden balletje en zijn handen had, was onbeschrijfelijk

Maar zelfs dat, werd vaak van hem afgenomen. Wedstrijden tegen Griffoendor verloren ze grotendeels, en Potter had weer iets wat hij niet had. De enige kans op bevrijding van zichzelf, was van hem afgenomen, door uiteraard weer Potter. Potter, die sowieso meer had dan hij ooit had kunnen wensen, nam iets van hem af dat zijn grootste bezit was. Zichzelf. Zijn ware ik, na de vangst van dat flonkerende, kleine, onschuldige balletje.

Voorzichtig probeerde hij zijn ogen open te doen, om zijn omgeving te verkennen. Draco wist dat hij -voor hij in slaap viel- op een ziekenzaalbed was neergeploft, en madame Plijster naar hem toe liep. Dat was dan ook het laatste wat hij herinnerde..de rest was vervaagde hoe meer hij eraan dacht.---

Langzaam was Draco in staat, om zijn zware en vermoeide oogleden op te heffen. Er was een schemerig licht in de zaal, en een lichte gloed gleed over de bedden, en het kantoortje van madame Plijster. Of het was zonsopgang of het was zonsondergang, en zijn tic om de tijd te weten speelde weer op. Moeizaam wist Draco zijn hoofd op te richten, en te keren richting de grote klok, die boven de klapdeuren van de ziekenzaal hing. 5uur 's ochtends.

Draco had nog nooit beseft, hoe onschuldig en puur alles eruit ziet zo vroeg. Langzaam kwam hij overeind, en liet een blik door de ziekenzaal gaan. Het was er doodstil, en afgezien van hemzelf lag er maar 1 jongen op de zaal. En dat was: Harry Potter. Het leek alsof hem nooit tijd voor hem alleen werd gegund, en besefte dat dat ook zo was. Altijd als hij even alleen was geweest, scheen dat van korte duur te zijn. Maar Potter interesseerde Draco niet, een keurde hem geen blik waardig.

Met nog pijnlijke armen en benen, en bovendien zijn kloppende slaap hing hij zijn benen voorzichtig over de rand van het bed. te Langzaam begon de pijn in zijn benen verminderen, en zijn slaap klopte ook al wat minder hard. Naast het bed stond een stoel met zijn Zweinstein gewaad erover. Draco dacht erover na om even naar buiten te gaan, en de zonsopgang verder te bekijken. Maar als madame plijster erachter kwam...

Draco had het risico genomen om gesnapt te worden door madame Plijster, en had zich moeizaam aangekleed. Nu sloop hij zachtjes door de grote hal, richting de eiken deuren. Net toen hij zijn hand uitstrekte om de klink vast te pakken, had hij het gevoel dat iemand naar hem keek, en hij had gelijk... Met een angstig gevoel draaide Draco zich om, hij wilde eigenlijk niet zien wie er achter hem stond, maar hij had geen keus.

"Shit"het was mevr Norks, die stomme kat van Vilder.

Met grote ogen keek ze hem aan, en miauwde, ze maakte geen aanstalten om Vilder te gaan halen maar misschien was dat wel een truck. Als versteend stond Draco daar, hij durfde zich niet te bewegen. Mevr Norks miauwde nog een keer, en keek hem aan alsof ze iets aan hem vroeg. Iets dat leek op: laat me uit dit kasteel! Wantrouwig keek hij naar de stofkleurige kat, en tastte tegelijkertijd naar de klink van de deur.

Mevr. Norks keek hem emotieloos aan , wachtte tot Draco de deur open zou doen. Voorzichtig gaf hij een duwtje tegen de deur, die krakend op een kiertje kwam te staan. Afwachtend keek Draco weer naar mevr. Norks, die terug staarde, en flitste toen langs zijn benen door het kiertje. 'Ze moeten hier eens kattenluikjes maken' dacht hij bij zichzelf. Toen hij zich omdraaide, voelde hij een koude windvlaag in zijn ogen snijden. Vlug kneep hij ze tot een kiertje en stapte naar buiten.

Buiten woei een gure wind, en het waterige zonnetje kwam langzaam boven het meer uit. De bomen in het verboden bos, stonden kil en koud te wiegen in de wind. Draco vroeg zich af waar hij nu naartoe zou gaan. Hij besloot dat hij ergens ging zitten waar hij even alleen kon zijn. Oké, om 5 uur 's ochtends ben je meestal alleen, maar een plaatsje waar zelfs de vogels niet floten. Met nog stijve spieren liep Draco richting het meer, waar het wateroppervlak zo glad was dat het leek alsof je er op kon staan.

Bij de oever lagen zwartgekleurde steentjes in het verbazend witte zand. Het verlangen om een van die zwarte steentje op de pakken, en het onberoerde wateroppervlak te verstoren, werd hem te groot. Hij bukte om een klein zwart steentje op te pakken, en bracht zijn arm naar achter om te gooien. Totdat Draco bij zichzelf dacht: eigenlijk is het meer net zoals ik, spiegelend, en onberoerd. Totdat er iemand komt, en dat mooie moment verpest door zich ermee te gaan bemoeien. Snel liet hij zijn arm zakken, en gooide het steentje terug in het zand.

Kijkend naar de opkomende zon, liep hij langs het meer. De zon was prachtig oranjerood gekleurd, en wierp zijn waterige straaltjes op Draco's gezicht. Als hij nu een spiegel bij zich had, had hij kunnen zien dat zijn gezicht een warmere en stralendere gloed had, dan ooit tevoren. Maar de kille wind joeg wolken voor de zon, en Draco hees zijn sjaal verder om zijn gezicht. Verderop langs de oever lag een omgevallen boom, waarschijnlijk door de wind was die uit de grond gerukt, want de wortels zagen er afgescheurd en dood uit.

Aangekomen bij de boom, liet hij zich op de stam ploffen en strekte zijn benen. Hij stopte zijn handen in zijn gewaad, en verschool zijn halve gezicht achter zijn groenwit gekleurde sjaal. De sjaal kriebelde tegen zijn wangen, toen de zon weer achter de wolken vandaan kwam. Wat zag dat er toch prachtig uit, een opkomende zon tegen een weerspiegelend meer. Hij hield heus niet alleen maar van duistere wapens, schedels en andere voorwerpen. Daar was hij wel mee opgegroeid, maar andere dingen waren net zo mooi.

Zoals natuurverschijnselen, en een prachtige blauwe roos. Ook lange bruine glinsterende haren, en zachte rode lippen met grote ronde ogen erboven. Nog nooit had Draco een echt vriendinnetje gehad, wel meisjes die hij niet eens aardig vond. Zoals Patty Park, die met hem meeging naar het galafeest. Wat zag ze er toen vreselijk uit, het leek wel een opgedirkte leverworst. En de hele avond had ze om hem heen gehangen, en zo lopen slijmen, dat hij na het feest spontaan was wezen douchen.

Kijkend hoe de zon verder boven het meer uitrees, bedacht hij dat dat het mischien wel was wat hij miste. Een vriendin, iemand die naar hem kon luisteren, en hem begreep. Die geen interesse had voor zijn afkomst, maar alleen maar voor hemzelf. Maar Draco wist wel zeker, dat niemand was die daar op leek. Niemand die hem, en zijn familie kende zou interesse voor hem hebben. Sowieso niemand kende Draco echt, en niemand gaf echt om hem. Niemand wilde weten wat hem bezig hield, en waar hij zich zorgen over maakte.

Eigenlijk zou hij liever, helemaal overnieuw beginnen, ergens heen gaan waar niemand hem kende. Waar hij totaal zichzelf kon zijn. Waar de mensen niks van zijn afkomst wisten, en dat ze ook niks kon schelen. Starend naar het roodgekleurde meer, vroeg hij zich af of hij iemand kende die zich wel eens afvroeg hoe het met hem ging. Korzel en Kwast vielen gelijk af, dat waren gewoon hersenloze pummels, en Park uiteraard ook omdat die alleen vanwege zijn afkomst met hem omging. Voor de rest wist hij eigenlijk niemand op te noemen.

Diep verzonken in zijn gedachtes, zat hij een tijd op de boomstam. Zijn spieren werden stijf en zijn handen zaten vastgevroren in zijn gewaad. Maar iets verbrak die stilte. Een zacht stemmetje, een zacht stemmetje dat trillend aan het zingen was. Een stemmetje dat lief klonk, maar wat waarschijnlijk een enorme kracht had. Met zachte trillingen, en een ontroerende tekst, bracht dat liedje Draco in een hypnose. Het leek op het liedje dat zijn moeder vroeger zong als hij niet kon slapen. Zijn moeder had wel om hem gegeven, maar de laatste tijd niet meer. Zijn vader zat momenteel in Azkaban, en dat verscheurde Narcissa's hart.

Bij die gedachte schrok hij op, en voelde zijn spieren protesteren. Verbaast keek hij om zich heen, om uit te zoeken waar die stem eigenlijk vandaan kwam. Draco spitste zijn oren , en het geluid leek van boven hem te komen. Snel keek hij recht omhoog, maar het enige wat hij zag waren oranje gekleurde wolken, en een klein vogeltje. Langzaam draaide hij zich om een keek naar de torens van het kasteel. Bovenin een torentje zat een raampje, en daar zag hij -als hij het goed had- een voet uit bungelen.

Het was waarschijnlijk de toren van Griffoendor, en keek gefascineerd naar dat voetje. Op het langzame ritme van het liedje, bewoog die voet heen en weer. Draco had een tijdje naar het zachte stemmetje zitten luisteren, toen hij iets naar beneden zag vallen. Het liedje hield op, en de voet werd naar binnen getrokken. Zachtjes werd het torenraampje dichtgedaan, en Draco was weer alleen. Nieuwsgierig naar wat er naar beneden was gevallen, liep hij naar de muur van het kasteel. De zon die nu hoger aan de hemel stond, richtte zijn stralen op iets zilverachtigs.

Snel liep Draco naar de glinstering, en zag dat het een ring was. Gewoon en ronde eenvoudige ring. Hij raapte de ring op en bekeek hem goed. Tussen zijn vingers draaiend, bestudeerde hij de ring tot in elke detail. Zo zag hij dat er in de binnenkant gegraveerd stond: 'Wees jezelf, en neem je eigen beslissingen, we houden van je.'

Nu wist hij het zeker, hij wilde niet meer hier zijn, niet meer op Zweinstein. Hij wilde ook niet naar zijn moeder. Hij wilde niks meer met zijn verleden te maken hebben, en raar aangekeken te worden als je zijn naam hoorde. Hij voelde zich vastberaden en tegelijkertijd verdrietig. Alles wat hij opgebouwd had, moest hij achterlaten. Maar het was de juiste beslissing. Na een laatste keer naar de ring gekeken hebben, stopte hij hem in zijn zak en liep richting de eiken deuren. Na ingepakt te hebben, zou hij dit kasteel zo snel mogelijk verlaten.

Jammer genoeg Draco niet goed genoeg gekeken aan de binnenkant van de ring, de initialen waren: R.E. Die stonden voor: Rose Engele. Altijd had ze om hem gegeven zonder een logische reden. Maar wanneer iedereen in de grote zaal zou zitten, zou degene waar ze echt om gaf er nooit meer bij zijn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ik heb het einde wat moeten veranderen, maar ik ben wel tevreden. Heel mischien komt er nog een hoofdstuk hierna. En revieuws zijn welkom .


	8. Het komende einde

Iedereen bedankt voor de revieuws, en sorry dat het zo lang geduurd heeft. Dit hoofdstuk is niet erg lang maar vat alles even samen.

Het komende einde

------------

Schichtig liep hij door de gang, en probeerde zo min mogelijk geluid te maken. Niemand mocht weten dat hij vertrok, niemand zou hem hinderen hier vandaan te vluchtten.. Alles leek vriendelijker zo 's ochtends vroeg, zo in de zachte straaltjes van de warme zon. Maar de aanblik van een zonovergoten Zweinstein moest hij maar vergeten. Net zoals Zweinstein haast doorbuigend, onder het gewicht van een geweldig pak sneeuw. Sneeuw dat zo wit en zacht was, dat je hoopte, dat je gewoon buiten in slaap kon vallen. En dat de sneeuw, als een lekkere donzen deken zou functioneren.

Er waren nog veel meer redenen op te noemen, dat Zweinstein een geweldige plaats om te zijn was. Zoals de geheime gangen, waardoor je meestal aan Vilder kon ontsnappen. De neptrappen, die Korzel en kwast nooit herkenden. En de zwerkbalwedstrijden, waar hij zo hard kon vliegen als hij maar wilde. Maar Zweinstein had ook minder leuke kanten, zoals zijn reputatie die hij hoog moest houden. Het gedwongen omgaan met anderen. Niet mogen vliegen wanneer hij maar wilde, en van spijbelen was er ook geen sprake.

------------

Zachte plofjes, klonken door de grote verlate gang. Geen vogeltje dat zong, geen wind die door de ramen heen kwam suizen. Alles wat stil, verlaten. Net zoals een geluiddichte kamer, waar de stilte, een druk op je oren vormt. Het gevoel van niks, het was niks dat je oren binnen drong en je lichaam langzaam platdrukte. Het gevoel van niks waardoor je angstig geluid probeert te maken, zodat je niet alleen met jezelf hoeft te zijn.

Inderdaad, het was stil, zo stil, zo stil hoorde het niet te zijn. Draco voelde zich niet op zijn gemak met deze stilte. Hij voelde zich kwetsbaar, alleen. Nog zachter zette hij zijn voeten op de koude stenen vloeren. Met druk op zijn trommelvliezen, en de angst om een hard geluid te maken sloop hij langzaam verder.

Aangekomen bij de grote hal, keek hij eerst voorzichtig om de hoek van de stenen muur. Niet zozeer of er mensen liepen, maar of er 'iets' liep. Hij had geen idee wat dat 'iets' zou moeten zijn. Maar het angstige gevoel dat hij niet de enigste was, die hier beneden rondliep, werd sterker toen hij voorzichtig een voet in de grote hal zette. Zo'n gevoel in je borstkas.. zo'n gevoel dat opzwelt zodra je verder loopt.

Stap, stap, stap, voetje voor voetje schoof hij door de grote lege hal heen. Het warme ochtendzonnetje bestond niet meer. Alles had een kille uitstraling, aan de ene kant zag het er liefelijk uit.. maar alles heeft een dubbelgezicht. Achter dit warme ochtendzonnetje, lag iets kouds, iets kils. Iets waar je denkt op voorbereid te zijn, maar nooit bent.

'Krrrgg' _Wat was dat?_ Iets verbrak de stilte, een licht gekraak kwam plotseling ten gehore. _O nee, het klinkt steeds harder. _Stokstijf stond Draco stil, met zijn adem ingehouden hoopte hij dat het geluid op zou houden. _Ik ben een harnas, ik ben een harnas. Ik ben niks levends, ik ben niks levends._ Het gevoel dat je wilt dat je niet bestaat heeft iedereen wel eens. Maar dat gevoel krijg je meestal niet uit doodsangst. _Wat ben ik toch een schijthak! _Snel deed Draco zijn ogen dicht, en hoopte dat het onnatuurlijke geluid op zou houden.

Maar nee, het werd steeds harder, en leek overal vandaan te komen. 1.79 cm, moet toch iets betekenen!? Plotseling klonk het gekraak hard onder zijn voeten. Vliegensvlug deed Draco zijn ogen open en keek naar beneden. Een klein scheurtje in het cement tussen de tegels, was alles wat hij zag. Draco wilde net zijn angst opzij zetten, en snel doorlopen, toen hij nog eens goed keek. Vanuit dat kleine scheurtje precies tussen zijn voeten, schitterde een rood lichtje in z'n oog. Net toen Draco zich wat dichter naar het scheurtje toe wilde buigen, werd de scheur met een ruk drie keer zo groot. Snel sprong hij weg en drukte zich doodsbenauwd tegen de muur van de hal.

Overal onder hem vandaan klonk luid gekraak, het klonk als een enorme mol die een weg groef, vlak onder Zweinstein door. De rode scheur in het midden, werd stukje bij stukje groter, en het rode licht werd steeds feller. Natuurlijk denk je op zo'n moment niet aan hulp halen, of schreeuwen. Het enige wat je kan doen is ademloos toekijken, hoe het kwaad Zweinstein binnendringt.

_Maar... wacht eens even._ Opeens drong het tot Draco door, dus het was geen grap!? Het was bloedserieus geweest. Maar van wie hield hij dan zoveel. En wat is dan het grootste wapen? Langzaam herinnerde hij het weer, een paar dagen geleden:

_Draco Malfidus_

_Ik kom je waarschuwen, het leven dat jij kent, is in gevaar._

_Binnenkort zal er een gevecht zijn, waar jij tegen iemand op moet komen van wie je houd._

_Bereidt je voor._

_Op de twaalfde van de twaalfde, zal het gevecht losbarsten._

_Via de scheur in de wijsheid, zal kwaad het grootste wapen binnendringen._

_Kijk uit._

_Getekend: een hogere macht._

Hoeveelste is het vandaag? Ja hoor, de twaalfde. Terwijl de roodgloeiende scheur centimeter bij centimeter grote werd, probeerde Draco zo snel mogelijk het raadsel te ontcijferen. _Euh.. scheur, scheur in de wijsheid. Op zweinstein leer je, verga je wijsheid! Scheur in de wijsheid! Maar wat is het grootste wapen, en waarom gaat mijn leven veranderen? En vechten tegen iemand waarvan ik houd. Van wie hou ik dan zoveel? Ja mijn familie, maar die zijn hier nu niet..._

Draco werd ruw uit zijn gedachtes geschud, toen de scheur de hal in twee delen spleet. Overdwars door de hal, lag nu een scheur waar oogverblindend rood licht uitkwam. Zweterig en benauwd, vroeg hij zich af wat hij moest doen. Stapjes naar voor en naar achter, brachten hem niet verder, hij kon niet besluiten wat hij moest doen. Snel wegrennen? kijken wat dit kwaad is? Geen van beiden leken hem geschikt. Maar ergens in zijn achterhoofd bevond zich nog de Malfidus traditie, toon nooit je gevoelens, en laat niet je angsten kennen.

Maar tijd om een passend besluit te nemen was er niet. Draco stond recht voor de scheur in de gang. Een oogverblindende rode flits, golfde als het ware op hem af. Als een gigantische geluidloze zee, spatte het rode met witlicht gemende licht op de stenen vloer...

Tijd om weg te rennen was er niet! Met een immense klap op zijn borst werd hij achterovergeblazen! Terwijl hij meegevoerd werd, had hij het gevoel alsof zijn organen nooit meer normaal konden functioneren. Een voor een, voelde hij zijn ribben breken, in een paar nutteloze secondes hapte hij naar adem. Het enige dat zijn keel binnendrong, was een raspend rood licht, dat als het ware een stem zijn hoofd binnenvoerde. En stem die enorme pijnen omschreef. Draco werd wanhopig, wanneer kwam er een einde aan deze marteling? Hoezeer hij niet aan het einde van zijn val moest denken, was alles beter dan zijn ribben een voor een gebroken te hebben.

'SMAK!' met een enorme kracht werd er een puntig voorwerp in zijn rug geboord. De punt drong met een gigantische kracht tussen zijn wervels, en hij gilde het uit van pijn. Vervolgens hoorde Draco iets knappen, dat was zijn ruggenwervel. Doordat de immense kracht van het licht, niet meer alles verdrong kon hij zijn ogen open doen. Het laatste wat hij kon zien was de kille zwartgeblakerde grond die op hem afsuisde. Snel probeerde hij zijn handen voor zich uit te strekken om zich op te vangen. Maar alles was te laat, hij hoorde een doffe dreun in zijn hoofd. hij kwam keihard terecht op zijn kaak, die brak en begon te bloedden.

Hij wilde zo hard gillen! Zo hard gillen, om al zijn pijn weg te schreeuwen. Om alles te verdoven, om zijn lichaam te helen. Al de pijn uit zijn gebroken botten weg te schreeuwen. Maar alles was tevergeefs... niks was er over van die jonge Draco Malfidus. Die sterke, knappe jongen. Alles wat er nog lag, was een hoopje stof, met een hoopje gebroken botten en een van pijn verrekt gezicht. Dat daar verlaten en alleen op in de gang lag. Geen mens op de wereld kon bevatten wat deze onschuldige jongen was overkomen in een paar vervlogen nutteloze secondes. Secondes die een leven kunnen schenken en een kunnen wegnemen...

Alleen verlaten op de gang, alleen verlaten in een school waar hij niet thuishoorde. Alleen verlaten, waar niemand van hem hield.

------------

Niks is zoals het lijkt, en alles is zoals het lijkt er komt nog een volgend hoofdstuk denk ik. Hopelijk vonden jullie het een beetje te lezen, en hopelijk willen jullie REVIEUWEN! Oké, toegegeven, een schandalig kort hoofdstukje, maar ik beloof.. volgende keer word hij waarschijnlijk langer. BTW ik sta open voor suggesties! -xxx-Steffie


	9. Ontdekking van Rose

Hai allemaal, ff uitleggen. Dit is nieuw hoofdstuk vanuit het oogpunt van Rose. Ik weet het, ik heb een hele vreemde schrijfstijl, die op de een of andere manier altijd te snel gaat. Bedankt Goddes-of-imaginary-light! Het is de eerste keer dat ik bij Favo. Verhalen sta.... Geeft me gelijk weer steun :-p Oja, als jullie vragen hebben ofzo, stel ze dan, dan geef ik onderaan elk hoofdstuk antwoorden. Ik sta trouwens open voor suggesties, en ik hou veel van revieuws goed of slecht :-)

Ontdekking van Rose

------------------

"Oempf" plotseling lag Rose plat op de grond.

Rose had op de vensterbank gezeten, en zitten nadenken over van alles en nog wat. De zonsopgang was zo mooi geweest, alleen kreeg ze het een beetje koud, dus besloot ze het raam maar dicht te doen. ze had een knagend gevoel in haar maag, en idee om dat gevoel op te lossen. Ze kon best goed overweg met de huiselfen in de keuken. Een vreemde huiself die Dobby heette begroette haar meestal door zich aan haar benen vast te klampen, en daarna een dansje te doen. wat er niet eens zo slecht uitzag.

Hopelijk was er niemand wakker geworden door haar gestuntel, door van de vensterbank te vallen. Voorzichtig tilde ze haar hoofd op om te kijken of iemand een ander geluid maakte dan normaal. Het enige wat ze hoorde was wat geschuif onder de dekens, waarschijnlijk was dat Parvati, die deed altijd een beetje vreemd in haar slaap.

Snel stond Rose op, en liep sluipend naar de deur van de meisjesslaapzaal. Rose keek nog een keer achterom en glipte toen snel door de deur. "Jegh, Wat donker hier" mompelde ze tegen zichzelf. Zoals altijd had ze haar toverstok bij zich voor: -voor het geval dat-. Nooit was er een geval dat, geweest, maar toen ze haar toverstok voor de eerste keer zag, was het liefde op het eerste gezicht geweest. Rose was een dreuzel maar haar moeder was heks, maar experimenteerde in haar dreuzel leven, met wicca en spreuken. Op haar vorige toverschool hadden ze natuurlijk ook leren toveren, maar alleen de theorie, wat vreselijk saai was. hier mocht je ook echt je toverstok gebruiken, en hadden ze een bibliotheek met fantastische spreuken.

Rose had al duizenden nieuwe spreuken geleerd, een van haar nieuwste aanwinsten was "oilenera" daarmee spoot er een enorme hoeveelheid zwarte blubber uit, die in brand kon steken, of gewoon een vijand mee verblinden. Ook had ze van Hermelien een simpel spreukje geleerd, om vuur uit je toverstok te laten verschijnen. Maar de spreuk waar ze het meest trots op was, was een Egyptische spreuk die je met, of zonder toverstok kon uitspreken. Die had ze van haar moeder geleerd, die een keer thuis was gekomen, van haar wereldreis. Het was een soort beschermkoepel. Die van haar was babyblauw, in plaats van helder schijnend blauw. Maar daar moest ze nog gewoon even mee oefenen.

----------------

Voetje voor voetje sloop ze de wenteltrap af., voorzichtig met haar handen tegen de muur sloop ze tree voor tree naar beneden. Aangekomen in de leerlingenkamer, kon veel meer zien dan op de trap. Het was een ongelofelijke rotzooi, overal lag perkament, boeken, en restjes 'Nivea's Nieuwe Noga blokken'. Snel liep ze richting het portretgat, maar stapte daarbij op iets zachts, wat verdacht veel op een arm leek.

"gurumbele.." de eigenaar van de arm lag op de grond, en mompelde iets. Het zag eruit of de jongen ladderzat was. hoewel er geen alcohol voor de leerlingen verkrijgbaar was.

"sorry" fluisterde Rose snel en haastte zich weer verder naar het portretgat.

Snel duwde ze tegen het schilderij, die met een zwierig zwaaitje openvloog.

"Kind, het is pas 5 uur 's ochtends!"schreeuwde de dikke dame woedend.

Met een kleine glimlach rond haar lippen stapte Rose de verlaten gang in. Ze hoorde haar maag duidelijk rommelen. Met haast om iets te eten, liep Rose de gang op, Vilder zou vast willen uitslapen maar Mvr. Norks was een groter probleem. Ik denk dat het niet de bedoeling is dat leerlingen naar de keukens glippen als ze honger hebben, Grinnikte Rose. Snel dook ze onder een wandkleed door, omdat ze zich herinnerde dat Fred en George Wemel, hadden gezegd dat daar een geheime gang die je twee verdiepingen lager voerde.

Met gebogen hoofd wilde zo onder het wandkleed doorlopen totdat:

"Aaaauuuuuuw!"

Snel trok ze haar hoofd terug en trok een wenkbrauw op, "zucht...." Typisch Fred en George, snel wankelde ze achteruit om het wandkleed eens beter te bekijken. Het was geen geheime gang geweest, het was gewoon muur met een wandkleed. Wrijvend over haar hoofd, besloot ze voorlopig maar geen geheime gangen te gebruiken. Snel liep ze door richting de trappen.Toen ze aankwam bij het trappenhuis stapte ze op de dichtstbijzijnde trap. Het was een houten, nog al gammele eiken trap Maar veel verder dan drie treden afdalen kwam ze niet.

"shit!"

De treden van de trap waren opeens allemaal omgeklapt, en vormde nu een eindeloos lange glijbaan. Razendsnel gleed ze naar beneden en zag andere trappen in een waas voorbij komen. Rose moest niet denken aan het einde, met zo'n vaart zou ze waarschijnlijk door de muur, ergens ondersteboven terecht komen. Haar kont begon te branden van de snelheid, en ze probeerde af te remmen met haar hakken. Toen ze verder keek langs de, net nieuw gebouwde, glijbaan. Zag een paar meter verderop, veel te vroeg voor haar mening, het einde al aan komen suizen.

"humpf!"ze was met een grote klap op haar stuitje terecht gekomen, en haar gezicht verstrakte bij de landing. Snel grepen haar handen naar haar stuitje, en het gevoel dat ze geen lucht kreeg duurde een paar secondes. Gebogen, en met haar handen nog tegen haar stuitje stond ze moeizaam op. Met moeite strekte ze haar rug, en slaakte ze een grote zucht. Verbaasd keek ze om zich heen. Ze was een verdieping verwijderd van de grote hal. _Een glijbaan is leuk maar de landing duizend keer minder. _Snel probeerde ze een paar stappen te zetten, en haar pijnlijke stuitje liet zich voelen.

Na een paar stappen zag ze de grote marmeren trap, die word vast geen glijbaan. Toch hield ze zich voor de zekerheid stevig vast aan de trapleuning. Maar halverwege de trap stopte ze abrupt. Het gevoel van stilte drukte tegen haar oren, en het gevoel dat er hier 'iets' bij haar rondliep drong zich haar borstkas binnen. Onder in haar maag had het gevoel van honger, plaatsgemaakt voor bezorgdheid. Het gevoel dat ze beter zo snel mogelijk kon omkeren, en beter zo snel mogelijk terug naar de Griffoendortoren kon rennen, werd een dringend verlangen. Met haar ogen wijd open gesperd en haar mond stijf dichtgedrukt, probeerde ze een enkel geluid op te vangen in die drukkende stilte. Ze hoorde helemaal niks, behalve die voortdurende piep in haar oren.

Maar eens een Griffoendor altijd een Griffoendor. Dus Rose liep gehypnotiseerd de trap af en keek voorzichtig de hal in. Niks, helemaal niks. Niks was geen goed teken, helemaal niks. Met het gevoel dat ze er niet thuishoorde, liep ze de gang op, nog steeds niks. Maar het gevoel dat er 'iets' was, werd steeds sterker toen ze verder de gang op liep. Nog steeds niks. Rose begon steeds ongeruster te worden en versnelde haar pas. Alles zag er normaal uit, alle harnassen stonden op hun plaats, en de mensen in de schilderijen snurkte. Nog steeds niks. De stille koele gang verborg iets, dat 'iets' waar ze bang voor was, maar ze zag niks.

Rose liep verder de gang af, en wilde de hoek omgaan toen ze eindelijk iets anders zag dan niks. En rood flakkerend licht, en plotseling stond ze doodstil. Eindelijk iets anders dan niks, eindelijk had ze gevonden wat ze wou, maar een rood schijnsel? Dan maar liever niks. Snel spitste ze haar oren, en stond zo stil als een boom als er geen wind staat. Ze hoorde een zacht soort gesis, en naarmate het schijnsel feller werd, werd het sissen steeds harder. Met haar rug tegen de muur, durfde ze niet meer te bewegen._ Hulp halen? Schreeuwen? Weg rennen? Doen alsof je een harnas ben?_ Op zo'n moment raast er van alles door je hoofd. Rose dacht aan die ene keer dat ze tegenover een vampier stond, ze had net zo'n gevoel als nu. Maar nu was het wel drie keer sterker. Wat of wie veroorzaakte dat schijnsel? Maar toen dacht ze aan een paar dagen terug:

_Rose Engele._

_Het leven dat jij kent, is in gevaar._

_Binnenkort zal er een gevecht zijn, waarbij je opmoet komen tegen iemand waarvan jij zijn haat niet kent._

_Berijdt je voor._

_Op de twaalfde van de twaalfde, zal het gevecht losbarsten._

_Via de scheur in de wijsheid, zal kwaad het grootste wapen binnendringen._

_Kijkt uit._

_Getekend: een hogere macht._

Ze vond het al zo'n verdacht briefje. Maar begrijpen deed ze het toen niet. Nu nog steeds niet, en terwijl het sissen luider werd, werd ze bang, bang van niks. Bang van een briefje. 'op de twaalfde van de twaalfde zal het gevecht losbarsten.' Welk gevecht? En wien z'n haat ken ik niet? Mijn leven verandert? Waarom? Natuurlijk zit je op zo'n moment vol met vragen, maar het erge is.. je krijgt er nooit antwoord op. Wanneer je antwoorden het hardst nodig hebt, krijg je ze niet. Terwijl Rose met dichtgeknepen ogen tegen de muur stond hield het sissen op. Ze zag nu oogverblindend rood licht. En niet veel later daarna..... en doffe klap. Ze hoorde iets knappen.

Ze vond het verdacht veel lijken, op een bot dat brak. En bij die gedachte draaide haar maag zich om. Wie of wat was daar naar beneden gevallen? En met een doffe klap op de grond neergekomen was neergekomen. Nu durfde ze helemaal niet meer om de hoek te kijken om te zien wat daar gebeurd was. maar het verlangen, de nieuwsgierigheid, worden je altijd te groot. Ze nam een grote hap adem, en maakte aanstalten om een stap om de hoek te zetten...

----------------

Nou dit was het hoofdstuk weer weer schandalig kort, maar ik heb nou eenmaal een TE snelle schrijfstel jammer genoeg. Hopelijk hebben jullie zin om te revieuwen.


	10. Het einde van de reis, is in zicht

Sorry, sorry dat dit hoofdstuk zo vreselijk lang heeft geduurd!Ik vind dit een erg moeilijk hoofdstuk om te schrijven, omdat ik het ontzettend moeilijk vind om spanning op te bouwen en uit te leggen wat ik voor me zie. Dus als het (in je gedachten) er half bezopen bij hangt, begrijp ik dat volkomen.:) Hopelijk vinden jullie dit nog steeds een beetje leuk verhaal, en een leuk hoofdstuk. Please revieuw..

--------------------------------------

"O, mijn, God...." Ademloos verlieten die worden Rose' mond.

Rose verkeerde in een complete verstandsverbijstering. Het afschrikwekkende tafereel dat ze voor zich zag was bijna niet te omschrijven, gewoonweg verschrikkelijk maf. Zoiets verwacht je niet voor je te zien, zoiets kán gewoonweg niet. Twee stappen terug was er een compleet normale hal, maar nu? Langzaam drong het plaatje voor haar, haar ogen binnen en bestudeerde het in haar gedachten. Afschuwelijk, verschrikkelijk, afgrijselijk, dat waren ongeveer de enige woorden die in haar opkwamen.

De hele hal was compleet zwartgeblakerd, en geen stukje plafond of vloer was onbedekt met as. Schilderijen schroeide nog met kleine rookpluimpjes na, en harnassen lagen als verslagen zwarte soldaten op de grond. Op de schilderijen die het overleefd hadden, lagen geschilderde, verminkte, verbrande figuren. _Welke kracht kon er geschilderde figuren zo bruut verminken?_ Er lagen stukken plafond op de grond, en stofdeeltjes vlogen in het rond. In de muren zaten talloze scheuren en het betoverde -onbreekbare- cement was zichtbaar en zwartgeblakerd.

Met open mond stond Rose voor zich uit te staren, zoiets kan je gewoonweg niet geloven. Haar ogen dwaalde af naar het plafond, waar een griezelig groen schijnsel vanaf kwam. Boven haar, zag de ze een vreemd soort teken oplichten tussen zwarte as. Het leek wel, een doodskop ofzoiets. Met een slang uit zijn mond. "Dat is toch niet....het Duistere Teken"

Een angstige gevoel bedwelmde Rose, _w-waren er dooddoeners in de school?_ En hoe kwam het eigenlijk dat niemand wakker was geworden van zoiets als dit? Zoiets merk je toch wel, hier word je geheid waker van! Plotseling begon er iets te dagen, die stilte, nooit is er iets zo stil. Het leek wel of er een betoverde slaap, uitgespreid was over het kasteel. _Maar... als ik de enigste ben die wakker is, dan... I-ik moet hulp halen! _Rose wilde zich net omdraaien en hulp gaan halen, toen ze iets zag. Niks belangrijks leek het, maar het viel op.

Achterin de gang zag ze een zwarte, vormeloze gestalte. Wat verdacht veel op een doek leek. Geen schilderij, geen wandkleed, meer een, een gewaad. _Dooddoeners? Misschien wel V-Voldermort_? -even huiverde ze bij de gedachte.- Roerloos lag het zwarte stuk gewaad op de grond, ze kon het niet helemaal zien omdat er in de gang een ronde bocht zat. _Misschien wel een gewond iemand?_ De bezorgdheid werd weer sterker dan angst, en Rose besloot hetzelfde te doen, waarvan je in griezelfilms zeg: 'doe dat nou niet!'

Langzaam passeerde ze vervormde schilderijen, en levensloze harnassen. De lijsten van de schilderijen lagen afgepeigerd op de grond, en leken op een luguber mozaïek. De knotsen en zwaarden van de harnassen ,lagen zwart en verschroeid tussen het stof en as. Bijna struikelend over een stuk plafond met camouflerend gruis, liep ze weifelend verder. Met ingehouden adem kwam Rose metertje voor metertje dichter bij het stuk gewaad, en een rood schijnsel leek om de hoek vandaan te komen.

Toen ze nog maar een paar meter verwijderd was van het stuk gewaad, hoorde ze plotseling een zacht gesis. Het leek op het sissen van een slang, of iemand die met zijn tong tussen zijn tanden lacht. Terwijl het rode licht een flakkerend schijnsel op de muur worp, werd het sissende geluid langzaamaan luider. Het zwarte stuk gewaad had een griezelig rode gloed, dat wel erg veel op bloed leek. Het opgewaaide stof van de gang, leek hier niet rond te willen zweven. Vanaf waar Rose stond, en de hoek waar ze eigenlijk niet om wilde gaan, leek zich even geen lucht te bevinden.

De lucht waren uit Rose' longen geslagen, en haar ogen prikten van het felle licht. Recht voor haar bevond zich een enorme scheur overdwars door de hal. Een rode vuurzee strekte zich tot aan het plafond, en vormde een gloeiend hete, ondoordringbare muur. Het rood was zo fel als haar eigen bloed, en gele lichtspetters verspreiden zich door het rood. Nog nooit had een kleur zich zo diep in haar netvlies gebrand. Het nu bijna onverdraaglijke gesis, vormde een irritant gezoem in haar hoofd. Het leek verdacht veel op het gesis van een reusachtige slang, die haar hersens inkroop.

Met moeite scheurde ze haar blik los van het angstaanjagende tafereel, omdat ze op iets was gaan staan. Snel liet ze haar blik even naar beneden flitsen, daar zag een hoop vodden, tenminste zo leek het op het eerste gezicht. Rose schrok zich te pletter, toen het rode licht een schittering wierp op iets zilvers. Tot grote misselijkmakendheid van Rose, zag ze dat er een bleke hand onder het gewaad lag. En die hand... droeg haar ring.

Beduusd liet ze zich door de knieën zakken. Met trillende handen, en grote twijfel raakte ze lichtjes de bleke hand aan. IJskoud... het leek wel...dood... met het gevoel dat ze elk moment kon gaan overgeven, strekte ze haar handen naar de bolling onder het bevlekte gewaad. Voorzichtig raakte ze het uiteinde van het, met as besmeurde gewaad aan, een schok ging door haar lichaam, en weerhield haar er even van, om de doek voor het gezicht van die persoon weg te halen.

Langzaam kwam het gewaad omhoog en liet iets zien... het rode licht schijnde op iets wits. Het was helemaal door de war, en er zaten enge donkerrode vlekken op. Langzaam kwam meer tevoorschijn, een gezicht, een met bloed bevlekt gezicht, waarvaan de kaak er vreemd bij lag. Rose dacht dat ze het vaag herkende, onder al dat bloed en as zat het gezicht van.... Draco Malfidus.

Haar hart sloeg een paar slagen over. Misschien wel meer dan een paar, en voor een paar secondes kreeg ze ook geen lucht meer. Snel lieten haar handen het gewaad los, en rezen langzaam en trillend op naar haar mond. Met emoties die ze niet kon omschrijven, sloeg ze haar handen snikkend tegen haar mond. Zo maar, nog geen 3 maanden op school, zo maar.. iemand.. Rose kon het niet eens denken. Ze zat hier nu 12 weken, 12 dagen en twaalf uren en zomaar alles... kapot.

Terwijl ze daar trillend, en heen en weer wiegend op de grond zat, had ze niet in de gaten dat het sissen steeds luider werd. Net toen ze Draco Malfidus een kus op zijn voorhoofd wilde geven, als een teken van verdriet, een teken van medelijden en een teken wanhoop, sprak er een schelle luide stem. De scherpe stem sneed door haar emoties, woede en angst overheerste haar nu.

"Hij is er niet meer, de losbandige dwaas.!" De schelle stem priemde in haar rug, en Rose hield abrupt op met trillen en snikken.

Slap, woedend, angstig, en leeg stond ze langzaam op. Met opengesperde ogen, draaide ze zich loom om richting de felle vuurzee. Hetgeen wat ze zag, zou ze nooit meer vergeten.

Midden in die felle rode muur, bevonden zich twee spierwitte smalle ogen. Een neus, die zo plat was, alsof hij alleen maar twee neusgaten had, en het gezicht zat vol met littekens. Rose wist het wel, dat was het gezicht van V-Voldemort. Rondom dat afgrijselijke hoofd, bevonden zich honderden kleine lichaampjes, waarvan een groene gloed afstraalde. Ze keken haar allemaal boosaardig, grijnzend aan. Ze wisten het allemaal, ze was in het nadeel. Honderden dooddoeners plus Voldemort. Tegen één klein meisje.

Rose had geen idee wat ze moest doen, ze had net een dierbare verloren, en nu stond ze moederziel alleen tegenover de grootste, slechtste tovenaar ooit. Maar ze hoefde niks te doen, de mond van Voldemort opende zich en de schelle stem sprak.

"Ja kind, ik weet wat je voelt, je bent alleen. Helemaal alleen, je bent bang, wij zijn met zoveel meer, en aan een dode jongen heb je ook niks." Zei de stem die haar oor binnengalmde, toen ze verdrietig achterom keek, naar het slappe lichaam op de grond.

Door de aanblik van Draco's dode lichaam, besefte ze wat hij net gezegd had. hij spotte met Draco, hij kon hij zo emotieloos zijn!? Zo een waardevol leven wegnemen, en dan doen alsof hij gewoon een vlieg had doodgeslagen!? Een grote woede borrelde zich op in haar maag, heel even, maar een paar secondes, verloor ze haar controle. Met een ruk draaide ze haar hoofd om, een keek Voldemort recht in zijn ogen, met een stem vol woede en verdriet schreeuwde ze:

"WAAROM? WAAROM VERDOMME!?"

Zelf besefte ze precies wat ze gedaan had, ze bad zo hard dat het moment van een halve seconde geleden niet gebeurd was. ze wist dat het met haar gedaan was, dit kon Voldemort niet verduren. Rose liet haar hoofd hangen en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht. Het felle licht probeerde haar oogleden te openen, maar ze gaf niet toe.. ze wachtte gewoon op de klap.

"Waarom? WAAROM!? Omdat hij de zoon is van een verrader, een achterbakse lafbek!" In Voldemort's stem klonk woede door. "Tientallen trouwe volgelingen zijn er naar Azkaban gestuurd! Maar binnenkort zullen de Dementors aan mijn zijde staan." Dat laatste leek hem weer tot rust te brengen "kijk me aan!"

Met verbazing dat ze nog niet weggevaagd was, hief Rose angstig haar hoofd op. Ze knipperde even voorzichtig met haar ogen totdat ze de lelijke kop van Voldemort zag. De aanblik van zo'n afgrijselijk schepsel walgde haar. Zo'n slechte, gemene tovenaar die duizenden mensen zoals Draco vermoord had, liet haar koken van woede. Een moment lang was ze niet bang voor Voldemort, ze wilden alleen nog maar op hem in rammen, met vuisten zo hard als staal.

Terwijl ze in die smalle woedende ogen keek, beet ze zo hard op haar wang dat het pijn deed, zo hard zelfs dat de tranen in haar ogen sprongen. Alle vervelende dingen die ze ooit had meegemaakt, leek Voldemort bij haar op te roepen. Haar vader die ze nooit had, altijd vanaf jongs af aan alleen thuis moeten zijn, uitgescholden worden, ga zo maar door. Haar gedachtes bleven even hangen bij haar vader, nooit had ze hem gekend, maar ze had hem nu meer nodig dan ooit. Weer leek Voldemort haar gedachtes te kunnen lezen want hij sneerde:

"Mis je je liefje? Je mammie? Je pappie? Dat je het waagt zo tegen me te schreeuwen, me aan te kijken!" Voldemort leek nu niet woedend meer, hij genoot nu van zichzelf, de macht die hij had.

"I-ik heb geen vader" voordat ze het in de gaten had, kwamen deze woorden fluisterend haar mond uit gegleden.

Het leek alsof er een grote last van haar schouders kwam, en snel liet ze haar hoofd hangen en kneep haar ogen weer dicht. Haar benen begonnen zwaar aan te voelen, maar Voldemort gaf geen kik. Helemaal niks.

----------------------

Weer een beetje kort hoofdstuk, maar ik heb mijn best gedaan.

Jasmijn: binnenkort komt alles uit over die briefjes.

**In het volgende hoofdstuk zal er WAARSCHIJNLIJK, dood van een character in voorkomen. Dus als je daar niet tegen kan, alsjeblieft niet lezen.**


	11. Tranen Van Hoop

(bedankt allemaal voor de reviews, maar meer zijn altijd welkom : p)

**Tranen Van Hoop…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urenlang leek ze daar te staan, geen enkel geluid kwam voort uit de mond van Voldemort. Of uit de mond van Rose. "Ik heb geen vader" dat was wat ze gezegd had, en ze had zich tien kilo lichter gevoeld. _Rose accepteer het maar gewoon, je hebt géén vader. Je kan er niks aan doen, niemand._

"Wat is je met vuilbesmeurde naam?" uiteindelijk had Voldemort toegegeven en iets gezegd, iets wat ze totaal niet verwachtte.

Trillend hief ze haar hoofd op, ze dwong haar ogen te openen en recht in de withete ogen van Voldemort te kijken. Uitdrukkingsloos zat hij haar aan te staren, het gloeiende rood priemde in haar ogen. Wat zei hij daar nou? hoe ik heet? Waarom wil hij dat weten?

"R-Rose…"hakkelend fluisterde ze dit, en in een opwelling vroeg ze iets wat totaal niet de bedoeling was.

"En hoe heet jij?"_Rose! wat is dit voor krankzinnige vraag!? Je hebt net je testament getekend!_

Angstig staarde ze hem aan, en sloeg haar handen voor haar mond, dit was totaal niet de bedoeling geweest. Ze wachtte op zijn reactie. In tegenstelling tot al haar verwachtingen, begon het gezicht met de withete ogen smalend te lachen. Het klonk erg onnatuurlijk, kil en koud. Als op commando begonnen de groengloeiende dooddoeners ook te lachen. Dit was ontzettend luguber als je er bij nadacht.

"Meisje, dat vertel ik alleen aan mijn gelijken, en jij komt daar absoluut niet bij in de buurt." "Je hebt al geluk gehad dat ik je niet meteen hebt afgemaakt, zodra denk je nog dat ik hier gezellig op een theekransje ben."

Er maalde van alles door Rose' hoofd,_dit is krankzinnig, dit is mijn grootste nachtmerrie! _Dat laatste bracht haar weer terug naar de werkelijkheid. Ik sta hier, alleen, tegenover Voldemort, Met een d-dode Draco achter me. Draco… dood, de twee laatste woorden die ze verwachtte in een zin te gebruiken, en ze voelde een pijnlijke steek in haar borstkas. Terwijl ze daar alleen in de zwartgeblakerde hal stond, rolde er een traan over haar wang, een warme zoute traan. Vanaf haar ooghoek, naar haar wang, vanaf haar wang langs haar kaak, en dan een eindeloze diepte naar de vloer.

De traan legde een lange weg af, ze had werkelijk nog nóóit gehuild, zelfs niet toen ze klein was. Haar moeder had toen gezegd: 'Als dat meisje ooit een traan laat, zullen engelen hem vergezellen.' Rose voelde zich leeg, de traan suisde naar de grond, steeds sneller zag ze hem vallen. Een moment stond haar hart stil, de traan kwam met een harde 'drup' op de grond terecht, haar traan vaagde het roet een beetje weg.

Haar tranen…. Iets wat ze zo lang gekoesterd had, lag daar op de grond, centimeters van haar liefde af. Haar blik was wazig van nieuwe tranen, ze keek nog steeds naar dat stukje grond waar haar traan was neer gekomen, haar moeder had gelogen! Geen engelen, geen hoop, helemaal niks!

"Ja kind, doet zeer hé? Je zal zo naar die verdorven angstige vriend van je gaan. Heel snel. Ik zal hem eerst moeten oprui-" Voldemort kon zijn zin niet eens afmaken.

"NEEE!" een schelle gil vulde de gang.

Rose stortte zich voor het lichaam van Draco, niets of niemand zal hem verder iets aandoen! En terwijl ze Draco verdedigde, rolde meer tranen over haar wangen, één voor één vielen ze met een oorverdovende 'drup' op de grond. Met een klap stortte ze op haar knieën voor het lichaam van Draco. Rillend strekte ze haar hand uit naar de hand van Draco. Wat er de volgende secondes gebeurden, flitsten nog nooit zo snel voor haar ogen langs.

---------

Wazig zag ze vanaf haar tranen die op de grond terecht waren gekomen, een fel zilverachtig licht stralen. De felle zilveren gloed overstemde sterk het rode licht van Voldemort. Er lagen nu een stuk of 10 verschillende plekjes zilveren vloeistof. Het leek een beetje op eenhoorn bloed, maar dan veel gladder en lichter. Rose keek op naar Voldemort, zijn smalle oogjes sperde zich zo ver als ze konden open, en verwoed probeerde hij iets te zeggen.

"Wa-wat, wat is hier aan de hand?"

Zijn stem klonk ongerust, en misschien zelfs een beetje angstig. Om Voldemort zo te horen schonk haar voldoening. Haar tranen, joegen 'De heer Van het Duister' de stuipen op het lijf. Ze voelde eindelijk voldoening, en veel moediger nu. Haar voldoening sloeg met een klap om in wraak, toen ze haar ring aan Draco's hand voelde. Wraak, keiharde woede, pure walging voor één van de grootste tovenaars aller tijden. Haar hart, haar hoofd, haar ziel, haar lichaam allemaal vol met haat, withete haat, een vuur dat niemand meer kon doven. Met al die haat, dwong ze de pijn in haar knieën te vergeten, en stond ze met samengespannen spieren op.

Ze keek nog een keer achterom, ze wilde hem beschermen. Ze wist wat ze nu ging doen, haar leven zou kunnen kosten, maar niemand kwam aan Draco. Met een arm vol haat woede, en een gevoel van macht, maakte ze een strakke beweging vlak voor Draco. In een felblauwe flits, verscheen een koepel, een beschermkoepel, een Egyptische beschermkoepel. Die was ondoordringbaar voor iedereen, behalve voor degene die de koepel heeft opgeroepen. Nog een laatste keer keek ze naar de gesloten oogleden van Draco's grijze ogen, en de zilveren druppels op de vloer, daarna keerde ze haar hoofd om naar Voldemort.

---------

Voldemort leek zijn ogen niet te kunnen geloven, hij staarde haar aan met ongelovige ogen. De dooddoeners om hem heen verstarde, ze leken allemaal te wachten op de reactie van Voldemort. Achter de witte maskers zag Rose angstige ogen, _net goed stelletje schurftige eikels. _Rose had het gevoel dat niets in de wereld haar ooit nog bang kon maken, ze had niks meer om voor te leven, behalve zich te verzetten tegen Voldemort.

"Denk je dat ik bang voor je ben, je bent zelf een harteloze ,vieze, glibberige halfbloed!!" "Je laat je bedienden alles voor je opruimen, zelf ben je zo zwak als een levenloos plantje, ik zal nooit voor jou knielen! Denk aan al die harten die jij verbrijzeld hebt, denk aan al die mensen die jij het leven ontnomen hebt, realiseer je wat de waarde van een individu is!?" "Je teert op de zielen van anderen, je zult branden in de hel, je zal branden voor al de levens die je ontnomen hebt, en ze zullen allemaal wraak nemen."

Terwijl ze vol woede schreeuwde wat ze op haar hart had, vlogen tranen van woede in het rond. Alles kwam met kille haat en minachting naar buiten, nu dit eruit was, kon ze alles aan. Rose' haar haat en woede laaide alleen maar meer op na deze woorden, en trillend van opgekropte spanning stond ze daar zwaar te ademen. Strak en met ogen die vuur schoten keek ze recht in de verbaasde, kille, en woedende ogen van Voldemort.

Voordat de dooddoeners of Voldemort maar konden reageren schoten de zilveren tranen van de grond, en vormde spiralen naar het plafond. Met een doffe klap, bereikten ze het planfond, en ketsten terug en vlogen allemaal richting Rose, als vlijmscherpe speren kwamen ze op haar afgesuisd. Ze wist diep in haar hart dat ze niet bang hoefde te zijn voor de speren. Met schelle geluiden kwamen de lichtsperen op Rose' hart afgesuisd. Nog een paar meter… ze wist wat dit voor spiralen waren, het waren de engelen die met haar tranen, mee naar de aarde waren afgedaald.

Ze zag geen Voldemort, geen dooddoeners, geen lichtkoepel met de afgeschermde Draco. Alleen voelde ze een gloeiend hete kracht haar hart doorboren. De stralen drong zich in Rose' lichaam en vulde elke spier, elk adertje, elk stukje ziel met onoverwinnelijke moed en liefde. Het liet haar lichaam op zijn volle lengte uitstrekken, en ze zweefde een paar centimeters boven de grond. Dit overweldigende gevoel stierf langzaam weg, en liet haar voorzichtig op de zwartgeblakerde vloer zakken. Ze zat daar op haar knieën, met haar handen om haar hoofd, en een geweldig zilver licht straalde van Rose af.

Ergens diep verborgen, herkende ze een vertrouwd gevoel, een bekend gevoel, ze realiseerde waar deze kracht vandaan kwam. Voordat haar vader gestorven was had hij haar bezegeld met tranen van hoop, hij had een deel van zichzelf, aan haar gegeven. Haar vader.. was een engel.

---------

Voorzichtig en eerbiedig hief ze hoor hoofd op, snel keek ze om zich heen. Een zilveren muur scheed haar van Voldemort, en vanachter die muur hoorde stemmen kwaad schreeuwen. In deze ruimte heerste er een kalme stilte, rust. Rose had geen behoefte om te vluchten, ze voelde zich machtiger dan ooit. Maar ze was verdrietig, troosteloos. Langzaam stond ze op en haar gewaad zweefde als het ware om haar heen, Rose had in de gaten dat haar lichaam een zachte zilveren gloed uitstraalde.

Rose draaide zich om, en gleed richting haar, nog steeds fel stralende blauwe koepel, en hief met een rustige hand beweging de koepel op. Ze streek geruisloos naast het lichaam van Draco neer, en liet haar hand moedeloos door zijn haar gaan. _Het voelt nog net zo zacht als het eruit_, zag glimlachte ze bij zichzelf. Met opnieuw tranen in haar ogen draaide ze voorzichtig het lichaam om. Hij zag er gebroken uit, niks meer heel en nergens een sprankje hoop. Een waterige glimlach verspreidde zich om Rose' lippen. Ze beet op haar lip, en streek even langs zijn wang ..koud..

Alles was stil, behalve op de achtergrond nog steeds het woedende geschreeuw van dooddoeners en Voldemort. De kalmte verspreidde zich door het kasteel, en alles leek een moment even vredig als altijd. Toen ze haar warme tranen in haar ooghoeken voelde, wist ze wat ze moesten doen. Met en vloedgolf van emoties, kuste ze hem voorzichtig op zijn voorhoofd en ze voelde een warme traan over haar wang, de traan vanaf haar wang naar haar kaak en vanaf haar kaak op Draco. Recht op het puntje van zijn neus glom een zilveren traan. Mistroostig stond ze op, en wuifde opnieuw een koepel om Draco… geruisloos draaide ze zich om , en met een gevoel van opluchting hoorde ze achter haar een hap naar adem.

_Alles weer zoals het hoort_… glijdend richting de zilveren muur, keek ze nog één keer achterom naar de stilte en hief toen de muur op. Een oorverdovend lawaai verstoorde de stilte, en ze nam een hap lucht en verdween onder de muur door. Met een handgebaar plofte zachtjes de muur weer op zijn plaats, met alles beschermd achter zich.

---------

**Oke geen dode characters, maar ik verzin het verhaal terwijl ik schrijf, dus bijna nooit komt alles uit zoals ik gedacht had. Het spijt me voor zo'n absurd kort hoofdstuk (en misschien een beetje manisch-depressief). REVIEWS ZIJN ALTIJD WELKOM** : )


	12. Liefde en haat gaan heel nauw samen

A VERY GREAT THANKS TO **goddes-of-imaginary-light** en **goddes-of-the-sacred-river** als trouwe revieuwers: P En de rest natuurlijk ook bedankt Ein-de-lijk is hier een nieuw hoofdstuk. Ik heb gewacht tot de kerstvakantie op inspiratie, maar nee hoor, geen inspiratie te vinden. Maar toch maar een probeerseltje. Niet letten op vreemde zinnen en vage stukjes, ik verkeer momenteel in een vakantieroes.  
keep on revieuwing please?

**Haat en liefde gaan heel nauw samen.  
**-------------------------

….  
Een hemels geluk stroomde door zijn aderen, een warme gloed spreidde zich uit over zijn hart. Voor zich zag hij een groot helder licht, en hij had het gevoel alsof hij zweefde. Langzaam richting het grote licht. Er was nog maar één doel, het bereiken van het toppunt van gelukzaligheid.

Maar toch… iets verstoorde zijn roes van ontspannen zaligheid. Het was niet te verklaren. Het voelde als onrust, achterdochtigheid. Het voelde als hoop, iemand hield hem tegen, iemand klampte zich aan hem vast. Tot zijn grote ongenoegen scheen hij steeds verder van het licht verwijderd te worden. Het gevoel in zijn onbeschadigde borstkas zwelde op, het licht leek zwak te worden en uit te doven. Ook leek er een snik aanwezig te zijn, ergens ver weg, alsof je op een open vlakte staat, en iemand net voorbij de horizon iets tegen je schreeuwt.

Nee nee, nee… hij kreeg het gevoel alsof hij werd teruggezogen in een zwart gat. Hij wilde voor niks of niemand terug van waar hij vandaan kwam. Ook al had hij _geen idee_ van waar hij kwam. Even leek hij zich ook te bevinden in niks, overal zwart, geen licht, geen geluid. Hij was gewoon te moe, veel te moe. Hij wilde niks doen, gewoon helemaal niks. Het kon hem niks meer schelen wat er met hem zou gebeuren. Tollend en draaiend, liet hij zich meevoeren naar waar hij heen zou gaan. Hij was veel te moe, totaal uitgeput en hopeloos verweg in zijn eigen wereldje, het kon het totaal niks meer schelen. Want, niemand anders deed dat ook niet… of wel? Er was dat gevoel geweest, dat gevoel van hoop, alsof iemand hem echt nodig had, al was dat te absurd voor woorden. Toen hij erover nadacht begon dat gevoel te groeien en groeien. Totdat hij uiteindelijk het gevoel had dat zijn borstkas zou ontploffen…

------

Een snak naar adem. Met z'n ogen dicht vroeg Draco zich af wat hij hier deed, een paniekerig gevoel bekroop hem. _W-waarom lag hij hier op een vloer, en wat is het hier stil_. Achter zijn oogleden brandde rood licht. Dat moest betekenen dat er een lamp op hem gericht was of zo. Er vormde zich prikkels en zijn armen en benen, de enige verklaring daarvan was dat hij hier al een tijdje lag. En brr… wat had hij het koud, zijn hele lichaam zat onder het kippenvel. Bijna een doodse kou, zo'n kou die in je botten kruipt.

Draco opende zijn ogen, en moest knipperen tegen een fel schijnsel. Hij probeerde overeind te komen maar zijn benen leken wel verlamd. Met grote moeite en vereiste kracht van zijn armen kwam zijn boven lichaam langzaam overeind. Panisch keek hij naar zijn benen in de hoop dat die niet toevallig verdwenen of geamputeerd waren. Gelukkig… ze zaten er nog, maar waarom kon hij ze niet bewegen? Snel liet hij zijn ogen rond de ruimte gaan. Hij lag in de hal, het was… pikzwart. Zwartgeblakerd en overal lag puin, _w-wat was hier aan de hand_? Een gevoel van angst bekroop hem toen hij iets groens op het plafond zag.

O ja, hij had dat teken al vaak genoeg gezien. Hier? Nee, dat was niet mogelijk Perkamentus was hier. Hij zou niet durven toch? Maar Godsamme waarom is het hier zo stil!? Maar starend naar het plafond leek hij het begrijpen, hij had er nog nooit over gehoord. Wel van een drankje dat de slapende dood veroorzaakte. Maar een heel kasteel ermee beïnvloeden? Nee dat was niet mogelijk, _maar natuurlijk wel voor één van de grootste tovenaars ooit, _zei een klein stemmetje ver achter in z'n hoofd. Terwijl hij daar zat te mijmeren over een verklaring hoorde hij een dof geschreeuw. Vanzelf en onverklaarbaar waarom, pakte hij zijn toverstok die hij in z'n zij voelde prikken en sprak de eerste spreuk uit over zijn benen die bij hem opkwam.

"Enervatio" klonk het zachtjes, Een levendig gevoel sprong terug in zijn benen.

Razendsnel probeerde hij uit te vinden waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Snel draaide hij zich om, en moest snel zijn ogen dichtdoen tegen een fel licht. Draco gluurde tussen zijn oogleden door en zag dat een grote zilveren muur hem scheidde van de rest van de gang. Moeizaam stond hij op en keek eens goed om zich heen. Afgezien van al het gruis en puin, leek de hal bijzonder rustgevend. De zilveren gloed bedekte de rommel een beetje. Gestaag liep Draco naar de zilveren muur. Hij strekte zijn hand uit om de muur aan te raken maar twijfelde een beetje. Hij hoorde een soort van geroezemoes achter de muur, en hij was eigenlijk niet van plan om uit te zoeken wat dat was. _Ik ben toch zo'n held op sokken_.

Toen zijn vingertoppen de muur raakte, spoelde een gevoel van geborgenheid over hem heen. Langzaam en nagenietend van het gevoel, trok hij zijn hand terug. Er leek een soort condens over de muur te hangen, zijn vingertoppen lieten een doorzichtige afdruk achter. En weer was er dat gegons wat op duizenden stemmen leek, die verwoed in een geluiddichte kamer tegen elkaar leken te schreeuwen. Het gevoel van geborgenheid trok zich net zo snel terug als dat het gekomen was. Hij had _echt_ _geen zin_, om erachter te komen wat er zich achter die muur bevond. _Ik heb ook geen trots, bange snul! _Schelden op zichzelf leek hem hier ook niet de beste optie.

Geen moment had hij eraan gedacht, dat hij zich gewoon kon omdraaien en de hal uit lopen. De muur had een soort uitwerking als honig op een bij. Een uitzonderlijke nieuwsgierige bij, met blond haar, een voorliefde voor onbekende dingen en met een hoge dunk van zichzelf. Wel vaker had deze niet-zo-handige combinatie hem in de problemen gebracht, maar een stemmetje in zijn achterhoofd zei dat het deze keer een kwestie van leven of dood kon zijn. En als er _iets_ in huize Malfidus afgeleerd werd, was het wel intuïtie, en op je gevoel af te gaan. Je moest het gemeenste en wat het beste voor _jou_ uitkwam bedenken, en dat uitvoeren. Dus het slechte voorgevoel dat Draco had, werd gelijk in een hoekje weg geschoven en zijn nieuwsgierige karaktertrek nam de overhand.

Draco ging nog dichter bij de muur staan en wreef een stukje van de muur op, langzaam werd het cirkeltje glashelder. Door zijn nieuwsgierige aandrang wilde hij zo snel mogelijk zijn oog tegen het glas drukken, maar knalde keihard met zijn neus tegen de muur.

"Shid!" klonk het keihard terwijl hij zijn handen tegen zijn neus drukte. "Auw, auw, auw!" klonk het vrijwel meteen daarna, doordat hij iets te snel, zijn handen met een rotklap tegen zijn neus sloeg.

Terwijl de tranen in zijn ogen sprongen, danste hij een paar seconden op één been -hij was heel gevoelig weet je- vooral op z'n neus. Daar had hij wel vaker ongelukjes mee gehad. Toen hij voor de derde gecontroleerd had of zijn neus wel helemaal rechtstond, wilde hij weer door het gat te kijken (maar dan iets rustiger.) Totdat er eenbazige stem achter hem klonk.

"Hallo….zoon." de stem was ijskoud en hoog, het was de stem van een bekende vrouw.

Snel keek Draco achter zich, er stond een lange slanke vrouw met platinablond haar voor hem. Ze had zo'n zelfde gewaad aan als de dooddoeners en op haar gezicht stond een gemeen glimlachje. Een moment stond Draco doodstil, met zijn mond halfopen en zijn ogen wijd opengesperd. Voor hem… stond zijn moeder.

"M-mam?" Hij wilde het gewoon niet geloven, wat deed zijn moeder hier?

Het was eigenlijk wel duidelijk wat ze hier deed, hetzelfde wat zijn vader vroeger had gedaan. Het enige wat ontbrak was een masker en de kap, die nu op haar rug hing. Terwijl hij daar verbijsterd nadacht wat ze hier nou deed, liet ze ontspannen haar toverstok tussen haar vingers ronddraaien en leunde tegen de muur van de hal. Ze stond na hem te kijken en zijn reactie te observeren, Draco had haar nog nooit zo gezien, ze leek eindelijk tot haar recht te komen. Draco zag dat ze genoot van het gevoel van macht, dit was de eerste keer dat hij een beetje bang was voor zijn moeder, het was ook zo'n transformatie, ze leek egt…duister.

"Uitgestaard draakje van me? Ja, zoals je ziet ben ik een stuk, _losser_, vind je niet? Ik ben eindelijk van je vader verlost."

Dat had een inpackt, Ten eerste: _haatte_ hij de koosnaam draakje, Ten tweede: sinds wanneer komt mijn moeder _los_?, Ten derde: fuck, mijn moeder hield toch echt van zijn vader, in ieder geval leek het daar altijd op. Hij leek het zich nog steeds niet te bevatten wat zijn moeder had gezegd. Bedoelde ze dat al deze jaren allemaal uit leugens en bedrog bestonden? En het angstige gevoel dat zijn moeder een Dooddoener was, drong zich aan hem op. Hij vond het al erg genoeg van zijn vader, maar zijn moeder?

"W-wat!? Mam, waar heb je het over? Je houd van hem, e-en ben je een _Dooddoener_? Dat laatste woord fluisterde hij voorzichtig, alsof De Heer van het Duister recht voor hem stond. Plotseling trok zijn moeder het bekende afkeurende gezicht, die zevroeger permanent op haar gezicht had staan.

"Grote tijden komen eraan, en ik heb een nieuw levensdoel gevonden.. Het dienen van Heer Voldemort!!!" ze schreeuwde vol opwinding, en het verbaasde Draco dat ze de naam van Jeweetwel uit durfde te spreken. Toen hij iets wilde zeggen stak zijn moeder vlug haar hand op als gebaar dat hij stil moest zijn, Draco verstijfde direct.

"Draco toch, (ze kwam walsend op hem aflopen) ik weet dat het moeilijk voor je is, maar ik heb gehoord dat jij geen Dooddoener wil zijn." zijn moeder legde nu een arm om zijn schouders en liep langzaam om hem heen, haar stem klonk zangerig en fluisterend. "Ik heb het beste met je voor mijn lieve zoon, maar ik heb gehoord dat je eigenlijk... DOOD!! Zou moeten zijn."

Bij het woord 'dood' stond Narcissa voor hem, en gaf hem een ruk aan zijn schouders die ze nog steeds vasthad. Zijn bloedeigen moeder had de hele tijd als een cobra om hen heen gekronkeld, en verlangend naar haar eigen zoon gekeken, klaar om aan te vallen. Hij zag een vuur in haar ogen die hij nooit eerder had gezien, maar kon zich er niet tegen verzetten. Hij moest blijven kijken naar die ogen, en nog bijkomen van de schok dat zijn eigen moeder hem dood wilden hebben. Vroeger had ze echt van hem gehouden, dat was honderd procent zeker. Maar ze was onderdrukt door mijn vader dacht Draco. _Nu heeft ze haar leven gegeven aan heel iemand anders. Ze is zelfs bereid om mij te doden. _Een grote woedde kookte ergens diep in Draco, zijn moeder was altijd zijn toevluchtsoord geweest, maar nu hij dat grijnzende lachje op haar gezicht zag… nee dat was zijn moeder niet meer. _Hier ga ik nooit op lijken!!_

"Mijn groot geworden zoontje, het spijt me, echt waar.. (ze grijnsde van oor tot oor en afkeer was te lezen op Draco's gezicht) maar zoals je weet, niemand kan de roep van Heer Voldemort weerstaan, en hoezeer ik het betreur….ik zal je zo min mogelijk laten lijden." Ze had nog steeds zijn schouders vast en bekeek hem van top tot teen. Waarna ze hem losliet een achteruit liet, wachtend of hij nog iets te zeggen had.

"Je bent gek! Je bent veranderd in een gore ouwe snol! Van vader had ik het enigszins nog kunnen begrijpen maar van _jou_!?" "Ik dacht dat je werkelijk van me hield, je bent lager gezonken dan ik voor mogelijk hield…" Nog nooit had Draco zo veel agressie gevoelt, verraden door zijn moeder! _Bloedeigen moeder!_ Zijn moeder was even te verbaasd om te reageren en die kans benutte hij om verder te gaan, maar nu een stuk zachter.

"Mijn moeder hé? Al die jaren, je w_ist _dat ik je als enige beschouwde als te vertrouwen, en je _wist_ dit al jaren, niet soms? En je hebt niks gezegd, als een vuile rat, niet trots genoeg om je zoon de waarheid te vertellen…"

Een enkele traan rolde over zijn wang, woede verruilde met verdriet. Zijn eigen moeder, was er niet meer… Even leek het of ze medelijden met hem kreeg, hij hoopte er wel op, haar wenkbrauwen zakte even en haar mond hing omlaag. Maar snel herstelde ze zich, ze keek hem uitdrukkingloos aan, ze verwachtte nog meer, en ze was niet voor niets zijn moeder hij wist dat ze gelijk had.

"Ik weet dat er iets achter die muur gebeurd, hij kreeg me niet dood,waarom weet ik niet maarik mag niet achter de muur komen hé? Hij houd me tegen, Harry potter ligt op de ziekenzaal, hij bevind zich niet achter de muur.. wie wel?" "Jij kwam me alleen afleiden, je moet me opruimen, WAAROM VERDOMME MAG IK DAAR NIET HEEN!!?

Hij hoorde zijn eigen stem door de hal weergalmen, het was een minuut doodstil. Zijn moeder leek jachtig adem te halen, hij wist dat hij haar precies had waar hij haar wilde. Ze wilde het niets liever vertellen, maar waarschijnlijk was haar bevolen het niet te doen. Ze ging haar eigen zoon om het leven helpen, dit gunde ze hem toch wel? Draco zag haar twijfelen en zenuwachtig worden, hij besloot er een schepje bovenop te goed.

"Mam, ondanks alles... ik hou van je, gun dit mij… ik ben dan toch niet bereid het na te vertellen."

Dat was het! Met een ruk schoot haar hoofd omhoog en keek ze hem schattend aan, hij zette zijn grootste ogen op en zag dit als een manier op tijd te rekken. _Ik weet het, ik weet het, dit is waarschijnlijk een even walgelijke en lage streek om ergens achter te komen, maar naast wat mijn moeder gedaan heeft is dit niks._ Op dit moment voelde Draco zich sterk, en de vrouw die hij voor zich zag was niets anders dan een dooddoener. Hij zou haar zelfs kunnen d-doden als het echt nodig was. Maar hij hoopte toch sterk dat ze elkaar niks aan hoefde te doen.

--------  
Hmmz, waarschijnlijk zijn de briefjes nu duidelijk, maar verdere uitleg komt later : P. ik ben toch echt bang dat ik manisch depressief aan het worden ben, al die zware hoofdstukken...zucht

Buttuh… **!!keep on revieuwing!!**


End file.
